


Os Mestiços de Nardos

by Melloishy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, MadaHashi, TobiIzu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melloishy/pseuds/Melloishy
Summary: Uma tragédia forçou os Senju a abandonarem tudo o que tinham em Nardos. Tobirama, o mais novo que restara entre os irmãos, deixou um mundo onde pessoas eram divididas entre sangues puros e mestiços para viver em Runas Nim, o império de Tajima Uchiha, quem tenta eliminar os mesmos velhos costumes individualistas de seu povo enquanto se prepara para um iminente confronto com o inescrupuloso rei de Nardos.Tomado pelo desejo de vingança e de recuperar o último Senju em Nardos, Tobirama planeja seguir o Imperador em sua batalha. Sabendo que se tornar um soldado é o único caminho que resta para poder salvar o irmão, se alista no mais cruel campeonato de Runas Nim. O prometido era que o vencedor receberia apenas dinheiro e um contrato para a guarda e exército, mas o segundo filho do Imperador tinha outros planos para o campeão da arena.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo

A água estava gelada; as pedras, escorregadias pela crosta do traiçoeiro lodo. Mas ele não se preocupou ou se atentou ao perigo que era correr na parte baixa do rio. Tobirama apenas se concentrou em respirar fundo enquanto seus pés descalços pulavam de uma pedra para a outra com rapidez, focado em ganhar aquela corrida que resultaria em um prêmio incrível, o qual seria dado pelos irmãos, os óbvios perdedores daquela competição.

Mesmo ofegante, o pequeno Tobirama riu em tom alto no segundo em que ouviu os xingamentos atrás de si acompanhados de barulhos desajeitados da água. Ele não se atreveu a desviar o olhar da árvore mais alta da floresta, onde marcaria sua vitória, mas sabia que logo atrás vinha Hashirama, o mais velho por apenas um ano, sendo seguido por Itama e Kawarama, os gêmeos que não eram nada parecidos.

Ele riu mais uma vez ao ouvir o grito frustrado de um dos gêmeos. Julgando pelo som, soube que Itama havia escorregado nas pedras e caído entre as águas. Poderia ter se machucado, ele sabia, mas, ainda assim, não parou até tocar o velho tronco. Seu sorriso foi largo e vitorioso e o deboche, preparado para sair desde que entraram na disputa, já estava na ponta da língua, porém, o breve silêncio o fez engolir qualquer palavra, e rapidamente olhou para trás, vendo nada além do rio.

O pensamento de que Itama havia realmente se machucado passou por seus pensamentos, e a corrida de volta foi ainda mais rápida e descuidada. Mas nenhuma pedra escorregadia o parou, até avistar os irmãos, que não estavam sozinhos ou machucados. Não até aquele momento.

Tobirama se aproximou com cautela enquanto observava os homens na estrada acima do rio. Os olhares dos soldados eram intimidadores, faziam seu corpo estremecer. O orgulho o fez engolir seus medos, mas não por muito tempo. Aqueles soldados não estavam parados ali sem um forte motivo.

Ele estava tão concentrado em ganhar a corrida que nem ao menos notou o filho do rei na beira do rio, e aparentemente, os seus irmãos também não haviam.

Tobirama já havia escutado sobre a família real. Nardos era grande, mas a vila em que morava era pequena, e os cochichos sobre a crueldade dos filhos do rei a tomava sem muitos esforços. Ele nunca havia acreditado que alguém pudesse ser tão frio, ainda mais um garoto com a mesma idade que a sua, mas, sem saber, estava prestes a provar quem aquele que encarava os gêmeos com fúria realmente era.

O príncipe segurou Kawarama pela gola da camisa, levantando o corpo menor que o seu. Os pés do irmão de Tobirama se chacoalharam com desespero no ar e Itama reagiu, socando a cintura do príncipe com toda a sua força, que o fez rir com deboche antes de levantar uma das pernas para chutá-lo, jogando-o para fora do rio.

Tobirama voltou a correr. Sem se preocupar com os soldados que agora desciam para o rio, ele apenas focou na fúria que estava sentindo por ver seus irmãos sendo tratados daquela maneira tão descuidada.

O grito pelo nome de seu irmão foi interrompido logo no início, e Hashirama tomou sua vez. Os joelhos foram até as pedras, não se importando em molhar as roupas. Tobirama parou ao seu lado e o observou implorar para que o príncipe Ronei perdoasse os seus irmãos.

Desde cedo, Tobirama escutava dizerem que ele era um garoto muito inteligente, mas que seu temperamento atrapalhava seu raciocínio, e não havia como discordar. Era por isso que quando Hashirama tomava a frente daquela maneira, ele sempre recuava. Hashirama não era tão inteligente quanto Tobirama, mas ainda era sábio e mais forte, e os irmãos mais novos o respeitavam da mesma maneira que era com seus pais.

Ele respeitava e obedecia Hashirama, mas o orgulho era grande demais, e resistiu por um momento, quando sentiu a mão do mais velho puxá-lo para também se ajoelhar. Tobirama sabia que não era permitido, mas olhou nos olhos do príncipe Ronei com seriedade antes de obedecer seu irmão mais velho. Ele pôde sentir a crueldade nos poucos segundos que o encarou, mas nada o abalou mais do que ver Kawarama ser jogado ao lado de Itama como se fosse um saco de carnes.

Ele voltou a encarar o príncipe, mas não o rosto odioso. Os pés cobertos pelo couro escuro ficaram próximos dele e de Hashirama quando ouviu um estalar de língua.

— E o que fará para compensar a sujeira de seu irmão em minhas vestes, mestiço nojento?

A pergunta fez o corpo de Tobirama estremecer, e só não reagiu por causa Hashirama mais uma vez, que discretamente segurou sua mão debaixo da água.

— Meu príncipe, ele é apenas um garoto imprudente e não o viu. Peço que o perdoe, e ofereço o que desejar em troca — disse Hashirama, da maneira mais calma que conseguiu.

Naquele instante, Tobirama não entendeu o que exatamente havia acontecido, porém, momentos mais tarde soube que o príncipe estava em uma caçada na região, e Kawarama o notou ali apenas quando os corpos se chocaram com força por conta de sua corrida. Era algo simples e bobo, mas não para o filho do rei, que se sentia humilhado até mesmo por um simples olhar. Mas Tobirama lamentou não ter desobedecido Hashirama naquele momento. Mais tarde, além de saber o que havia acontecido enquanto ria na árvore mais alta, ele lamentou por _tudo_.

Ele ouviu uma risada e a batida forte em sua nuca fez suas vistas escurecerem. Tobirama não ouviu seus irmãos gritando por ajuda, não viu Hashirama lutar contra Ronei enquanto os soldados colocavam Itama e Kawarama nos ombros para amarrá-los nos cavalos. Muito menos presenciou quando seu irmão mais velho foi ao chão, e o rosto fora arrastado nas pedras quando o cruel príncipe de Nardos se encarregou de levá-lo pessoalmente até o seu cavalo.

Tobirama nada viu, mas sentiu uma enorme aflição quando abriu os olhos novamente e encarou o céu escurecido pela noite. A água do rio estava subindo aos poucos, e metade de seu corpo estava coberto, causando-lhe dormência e um incômodo inchaço na pele. Demorou algum tempo até ele conseguir se mover, trazendo as lembranças do que havia acontecido naquela tarde no processo.

Desespero o tomou quando se sentou e olhou em volta. Seus irmãos não estavam ali. Ele se levantou e correu. Procurou, gritou por seus nomes, mas nenhum deles apareceu ou o respondeu. A corrida até a vila foi feita com a esperança e ingenuidade de encontrá-los em casa. E ele realmente os encontrou. Não todos os três, e não em casa, mas na vila. No centro, onde todos podiam vê-los; amarrados pelas pernas e braços enquanto os corpos queimavam pelo fogo do príncipe de Nardos.

Tobirama não segurou a voz ao ver os rostos de Itama e Kawarama desacordados segundos antes de serem consumidos pelo fogo. Seus passos desesperados foram até o centro, as mãos empurravam e socavam as pernas dos adultos que observavam a cena com horror e repulsa, mas nada fizeram para ajudar os garotos inocentes.

O agora filho mais novo dos Senju gritou por seus dois irmãos com tristeza. Os joelhos fraquejaram e quase foram ao chão, mas ele os segurou ao encarar o sorriso de Ronei logo atrás das chamas. Ele o faria se arrepender por cada movimento que havia feito naquele dia, Tobirama gravou a jura em seu peito ao voltar a encarar os olhos cruéis, que quase refletiam aos seus próprios naquele momento.

Os pés bateram no chão de pedra cinzenta e Tobirama teria avançado no príncipe, que o esperava com excitação pelo o olhar sobre si, mas os braços aflitos de seu pai surgiram entre as pessoas e o seguraram ali. Só então Tobirama notou os gritos de sua mãe, ajoelhada em frente aos corpos pendurados de seus filhos, e o choro desesperado de seu pai ao pedir que ele se aquietasse, que não suportaria perder mais um filho.

Mas Tobirama não se aquietou. Seus olhos voltaram a encarar o príncipe, e dos lábios saíram as juras que havia feito em seu interior. Ele gritou o mais alto que pôde, torcendo para que o príncipe os escutasse com clareza e soubesse que a morte de seus irmãos seria vingada. E antes que fosse arrastado dali, sorriu com escarnio enquanto as lágrimas que misturavam ódio e tristeza escorriam por seu rosto. O príncipe Ronei havia escutado muito bem, e o descontentamento em sua face era claro. Exatamente do jeito que Tobirama queria.

A mãe de Tobirama também fora forçada a se retirar, e com o pouco do raciocínio que ainda restava, o pai juntou tudo o que podiam carregar ainda naquela noite e os colocou sobre a carroça de sua pequena fazenda, que fora deixada para trás antes do amanhecer.

Tobirama não teve forças para protestar, apenas para perguntar sobre Hashirama. O pai desabou a chorar enquanto tentava focar nas rédeas do cavalo, e jurou para Tobirama que voltaria para buscá-lo, assim que deixasse ele e sua mãe a salvo em Runas Nim.

O caminho até o outro país era longo, Tobirama sabia, o que o fez questionar se a decisão do pai havia sido sábia. Se Hashirama ainda estava vivo e nas mãos de Ronei, eles deveriam ficar e buscá-lo imediatamente.

— Com quais forças? — Indagou seu pai quando Tobirama deixou seus pensamentos escaparem. — Nós nunca tivemos nada além do ódio deles, Tobirama, e agora que provocamos a família do Rei com nosso luto, ficou ainda pior. Esqueça essa história de vingança e vamos focar em nos manter vivos para poder ajudar Hashirama!

Mas ele não esqueceu. Seu olhar fixou na visão de Nardos, tão bela e vivida, ficar para trás enquanto tudo o que podia ouvir era os lamentos de sua mãe e o choro abafado de seu pai. As lágrimas em seu rosto eram silenciosas, mas não menos sofridas do que a dos adultos. Ele estava de luto, raivoso e indignado com tudo e todos. Não havia como esquecer o que Nardos havia feito com sua família, então ele tratou de não desviar o olhar da paisagem, jurando para si e Hashirama que retornaria algum dia, e tudo o que via brilhar naquelas ruas teria ainda mais luz e calor.

Quando Tobirama retornasse, Nardos arderia em chamas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opa! Sentiram o ódio do menino Tobirama? Ai, ai.  
> Esta história terá 28 capítulos, contando com o prólogo e um epílogo. Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana, provavelmente nos finais de semanas, mas pode variar com o tempo que eu tiver em mãos pra revisar tudo.  
> Dessa vez Madara e Hashirama vão dividir o palco com Tobirama e Izuna. É a primeira vez que escrevo algo mais longo e detalhado sobre MadaHashi (nessa ordem mesmo) então tô bastante empolgada pra mostrar pra vocês! Espero que gostem desta história. Nunca pensei que esse momento chegaria, mas acho que achei a minha história preferida aqui asidhasidhid  
> Enfim, espero vocês nos comentários, vou adorar saber o que acharam desse prólogo ♥  
> Até a próxima!


	2. Capítulo Um

— Você e quem?

A frase soou alta, deslizando pelos corredores frios da fortaleza, chegando aos ouvidos do filho do Imperador de Runas Nim no instante em que saiu de seu novo quarto. Ele respirou fundo ao reconhecer as vozes que discutiam, e segurou os olhos para não revirarem como queriam.

As vestes foram checadas, o laço que prendia os longos cabelos, apertados, e ele seguiu o som que se tornara um pouco mais alto, e enfim não conseguiu segurar o revirar de olhos quando alcançou dois de seus irmãos mais novos e um deles apontou em sua direção.

— Izuna — o mais alto disse com um sorriso vitorioso, que se desfez quando o citado se aproximou e o forçou a abaixar a mão.

O outro irmão cruzou os braços e olhou Izuna de cima. Este também era mais alto. Todos os irmãos eram mais altos que ele.

— Você o ajudará?

— Eu nem sei do que estão falando — afirmou Izuna com impaciência, e preocupado demais com sua aparência, voltou a checar se a capa em seus ombros não estava torta.

— Mas é claro que sabe — Ren, o mais novo entre eles disse com indignação. — Você prometeu que iria falar com a mãe sobre... você-sabe-quem.

O rosto corado do irmão fez com que Izuna soltasse um riso soprado. “Você-sabe-quem” era como Ren se referia à Yui, a garota por quem era apaixonado desde os dez anos de idade. Apenas cinco anos de paixão, e Ren dizia que era para toda a vida. Izuna não acreditava tanto naquele amor, mas a felicidade do irmão o contagiava, e sem pensar, acabou concordando em falar bem sobre a moça que só conhecia ao longe, mesmo sabendo que a probabilidade de a mãe recusar a garota na família ser grande demais.

Yui era filha de um importante membro do conselho de seu pai, porém, a mãe da garota se tornou parte da lista negra da sua, quando fez um breve comentário sobre seus vestidos. Uma briga tola entre mulheres tolas, era o que Izuna pensava, mas nunca deixava escapar de seus pensamentos mais íntimos. A mãe deles era bondosa, mas apenas com os que convinha. Irritá-la era o mesmo que pedir por tortura, e que seus sonhos nunca se realizassem.

Izuna se lembrava muito bem da promessa que havia feito com Ren, mas aquele não era um bom momento de irritar sua mãe, não quando precisava desesperadamente da influência dela ao seu lado. Ele amava o irmão, mas seu sonho teria que vir em primeiro lugar daquela vez.

— Ren, sei que prometi, mas agora...

— Há! Eu sabia! — O outro irmão sorriu com ironia ao descruzar os braços. Ele se virou para Ren, e com um gesto nervoso arrumou os cabelos negros e compridos. — Eu quero ajudá-lo, Ren, mas, se Izuna não for, nossa mãe não escutará de maneira alguma.

— Isso não é verdade — Ren e Izuna disseram ao mesmo tempo. Os irmãos se olharam e riram por um breve momento.

— Hayato, nossa mãe o escuta com muito mais... _carinho_ — Izuna escolheu as palavras com cuidado. Eles nunca falavam abertamente, mas todos sabiam que Hayato era o preferido da mãe. — Tenho certeza de que será melhor se for com Ren.

— Eu não sei falar tão bem quanto você — Hayato disse o óbvio, e Izuna não teve como negar, ainda que soubesse que mesmo com as palavras atropelas, o irmão mais novo teria uma chance melhor de sucesso.

— Querem saber? Não preciso da ajuda de vocês — Ren disse com a voz embargada, como uma criança mimada aos olhos de Izuna, que como sempre, caía no velho truque do garoto.

Izuna o segurou pela capa assim que Ren deu as costas, obrigando-o a se virar para os irmãos novamente.

— Eu sei que isso é importante para você, mas no momento, tem que me entender. Os dois têm — ele olhou para ambos com seriedade. — Eu preciso da confiança do nosso pai agora mais do que nunca. Sabem muito bem disso. E também preciso da ajuda de vocês nisso. Quando eu conseguir, ajudarei em qualquer coisa. Eu prometo.

Um rápido olhar para Hayato após soltar a palavra “ajuda” e o mais novo mudou completamente a postura.

— Eu... o ajudarei a falar com a mãe.

Izuna sorriu vitorioso, mas não tão contente quanto Ren. Ele conhecia os irmãos muito bem, e sabia exatamente o que cada um queria, e o desejo de Hayato o ligava aos seus próprios interesses.

— Certo. Muito bem — Izuna bateu com força desnecessária no braço de Hayato ao falar. — Mais tarde, _muito mais tarde_ , poderá dizer que concordo com seja lá o que dirá sobre ela. Não irei negar, fiquem tranquilos.

— Negar o quê?

A pergunta fez os corpos dos três irmãos estremecerem levemente, e o medo nos olhos de Ren e Hayato foram claros, trazendo o olhar atento do primeiro filho do imperador de Runas Nim para ambos, para então cair em Izuna com mais tranquilidade, sabendo que o irmão do meio não era tão transparente quanto os outros, e tentar lê-lo era perda de tempo.

— Nada — Izuna respondeu simplesmente, como o mais velho já esperava.

Madara era um bom irmão mais velho, e não via problemas em Yui, muito menos em sua mãe, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre o pai da garota, o que levou Ren a obrigar os irmãos a jurarem que jamais contariam a ele sobre seus sentimentos.

— Sei — Madara soltou uma risada suspeita antes de passar pelos irmãos. A mão foi até a capa de Izuna no caminho, e a ajeitou com muito mais maestria que o mais novo. — O imperador o aguarda, irmão. O deixe esperando, e toda aquela comoção do jantar para ter essa reunião será em vão.

— Eu estou no horário — Izuna se manteve no controle por fora ao acompanhar os passos do irmão mais velho, mas antes de sumir das vistas dos mais novos, se virou para mostrar-lhes um sinal positivo sobre o que antes falavam, e recebeu baixos desejos de boa sorte.

— Mais um minuto tomado pelos garotos e não estaria — Madara avisou enquanto descia os degraus para o salão do imperador. — Estavam falando daquela garota, não é?

Izuna riu em tom baixo. Mesmo com todo o esforço de Ren para manter em segredo, nada escapava dos olhares atentos do herdeiro do imperador.

— Pensei que não via problemas nela.

— E não vejo — afirmou o mais velho um pouco antes de estalar a língua. — Mas imaginar aquele velho perto de mim por mais tempo do que já o aturo, me deixa enjoado.

Os irmãos riram juntos.

— Eu não me preocuparia com isso — Izuna endireitou a postura quando os pés alcançaram o chão, onde já estava próximo demais do encontro com seu pai. — Ren tem apenas quinze anos.

— Você tem razão — Madara riu discretamente. — Mais um ano, e ganho a nossa aposta.

— Espere dois, e com a espada que ganhou do nosso avô, que será _minha_.

Eles riram uma última vez antes de entrar no largo salão do imperador Tajima. Izuna e Madara realmente não acreditavam no amor de Ren por Yui, mas o irmão mais novo não era o problema; o amor era, mesmo com ambos afirmando que tal sentimento não existia fora dos laços familiares.

— Está pronto?

Izuna assentiu, suspirando profundamente em seguida.

— Farei o possível para ajudá-lo — avisou Madara enquanto empurrava as duas grandes portas de madeira. — Mas nada será efetivo, se não controlar a sua língua. Lembre-se disso.

Não houve tempo para responder. Mais dois passos, e o olhar sério do imperador de Runas Nim grudou em Izuna como se fosse uma águia pronta para capturar sua presa.

Tajima seguiu os passos do filho, até que se aproximasse de sua larga cadeira, e só desviou a atenção para conceder um rápido cumprimento em direção ao herdeiro, que tomou o lugar costumeiro ao seu lado.

— Você pediu, então estamos aqui — Tajima levantou os braços, indicando seus conselheiros, filho, e a ele mesmo. — Eu sei o que quer, Izuna, mas ainda quero saber por que, e o que está disposto para conseguir.

Fez-se silêncio no salão. Izuna pensou estar preparado para enfrentar o pai, porém, o olhar sobre si o deixou tão nervoso quanto a primeira vez que o assunto surgiu entre eles. Mas, ele precisou tomar a coragem que sabia que tinha, mas que se escondia sempre que seu futuro estava em jogo. Izuna queria mudar, ser mais do que mostrava por fora, e para isso, sabia que precisaria enfrentar os olhares de seu pai.

— Eu sou seu segundo filho. Jamais serei seu herdeiro, e não pretendo viver sem um futuro, sem um propósito — ele deu um passo à frente ao falar com mais confiança do que os outros esperavam. — Eu posso ser mais que o segundo filho do imperador. Eu posso fazer mais por você — o riso abafado de seu pai ao interrompê-lo sustentou sua coragem com a raiva que surgiu. — Fazer _algo_. Protegê-lo.

No presente, não havia nada que Izuna podia além de ser o segundo filho do imperador. Ele não seria o governante de Runas Nim, não teria um trabalho ou sequer seria lembrado. Izuna queria ter um futuro onde nada era igual. Que seus passos mudassem, que as pessoas à sua volta fossem diferentes a cada ano. Ele queria mudança, e sentado em sua cadeira enquanto o serviam uvas diretamente nos lábios sabia que não conseguiria.

— Todos sabem que sou um bom espadachim — ele deu outro passo, se atrevendo a se aproximar ainda mais de seu pai. Mas não hesitou, mesmo com o olhar repreendedor de Madara logo ao lado. — O próprio imperador reconheceu há algum tempo — Izuna sorriu ao encarar o pai e se lembrar de quando ouviu o seu primeiro elogio. — Então, por que não permitir que eu tenha um propósito, para viver como nasci para ser? Um soldado; um general. Eu faria qualquer coisa, pai.

— Qualquer coisa? — Tajima riu outra vez, sendo acompanhado de seus conselheiros. — Deixaria o seu título?

— Sim.

— O conforto?

— Sim.

— Sua família?

— Sim.

A rapidez de Izuna para responder deixou o imperador claramente incomodado, mas o líder já esperava que seria difícil convencer o seu filho a deixar aquela ideia de lado. Izuna era como ele; teimoso e esquivo, então teria que jogar o mesmo jogo.

— Você cortaria os seus cabelos, se significasse ter o que quer?

Os filhos de Tajima nunca cortaram um fio sequer de seus cabelos, e jamais cortariam, por ordem estrita de seu pai. Todos em Runas Nim sabiam da maldição que o imperador recebeu quando ainda estava em seu berço, e por isso seus filhos cuidavam dos cabelos como se fossem o próprio pai.

Izuna sentiu-se esfriar quando a última pergunta caiu em seus ouvidos. Ele sabia o que o pai queria com aquilo, mas não desperdiçaria a sua única chance de mostrar que estava pronto para enfrentar qualquer coisa.

— Sim — ele respondeu com confiança, trazendo olhares de espanto em sua direção. Os cochichos eram mais altos do que deveriam, o que irritou o imperador, mas não tanto quanto o olhar insistente de seu filho. — E cortaria a cabeça do demônio em seguida; a exibiria nos portões da fortaleza em seu nome.

E Izuna finalmente conseguiu o que queria. Ao menos um pouco. Os lábios de Tajima se curvaram discretamente e sem sinal de ironia. Ele havia aprovado a resposta, agora só lhe faltava aceitar o pedido que há tanto insistia.

— O que acha, Madara? — O pai olhou para o lado, onde o filho mais velho mostrava seu sorriso fraco, mas orgulhoso. — O que faria em meu lugar?

— O faria provar que fala com seriedade — Madara levantou o queixo ao olhar com desafio para o irmão, que sabia que aquela pose não passava de teatro.

O herdeiro olhou para o pai, e Tajima o incentivou a continuar a falar. Ele testava Madara a todo momento, preparando-o para substituí-lo algum dia.

— O torneio na arena será em três meses. Se puder avaliar todos os participantes, apontando o campeão antes do fim, mostrará que é merecedor.

Madara fingia que tivera a ideia naquele momento, mas há dias pensava em uma maneira com que pudesse ajudar o irmão a ter o que tanto queria. Ele concordava com o pai, que queria manter os filhos longe de batalhas e do perigo, mas Izuna já não era mais um garoto há muito tempo, e sabia que se não pudesse bater suas asas, sua vida seria pior que a morte.

— Eu gosto da ideia. Mas, tenho uma melhor — O sorriso irônico de Tajima retornou ao se ajeitar em sua cadeira. — Você de fato é incrível, filho, mas até que ponto?

A pergunta desta vez deixou Izuna mudo, e seu olhar passou por Madara rapidamente, vendo o irmão tão confuso quanto ele próprio. O pai parecia diferente de antes. Mais desafiador, menos cauteloso.

— Você enfrentará o campeão da arena — anunciou Tajima, trazendo mais cochichos para o salão. — Se viver, terá tudo o que quiser. Se morrer... nós celebraremos a sua coragem.

O burburinho aumentou, e a falta de reação imediata de Izuna fez com que Tajima sorrisse outra vez. Madara tentou falar com o pai, mas ele apenas levantou a mão, avisando-o que se calasse. O imperador já se sentia vitorioso quando levantou de sua cadeira, e o falatório cessou quando sua voz tomou o salão mais uma vez.

— Você pode tomar o seu tempo para pensar, filho, e quando...

— Eu farei o que me pede — Izuna interrompeu a fala vitoriosa do pai, que o olhou com extrema seriedade ao ser calado. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, colocando um dos pés sobre o primeiro degrau que levava até a grande cadeira, e respirou fundo. Ele havia dito que faria qualquer coisa, e não estava mentindo. — Eu derrotarei o campeão, e me tornarei o seu general.

O sorriso de Tajima retornou de maneira forçada e trêmula. O imperador se moveu, descendo os poucos degraus devagar, até ficar em frente ao seu teimoso filho.

— Eu gosto da sua confiança — ele não mentiu ao dizer. O jeito de Izuna falar o tirava do sério, mas no fundo, trazia orgulho para o seu peito, mesmo também estando depositando extrema preocupação naquele momento. — Estes olhos... me fazem lembrar da minha juventude.

O imperador se lembrou do passado, e como Izuna era uma cópia exata de seu eu jovem e destemido, e por isso ele se preocupava ainda mais.

Izuna segurou um sorriso ao ouvi-lo, mas não fora difícil engolir a vitória que estava sentindo ao encarar Madara brevemente. Seu irmão estava nada contente, e diferente do pai, não camuflava seu estado.

— Mas tome cuidado, filho — a voz de Tajima chamou sua atenção novamente. — Junto com a coragem, a juventude traz muita imprudência.

— Foi com estes olhos e imprudência que conquistou tudo o que tem hoje, não?

Madara se agitou na cadeira assim que ouviu seu irmão fazer exatamente o que ele havia dito para evitar. A língua afiada de Izuna só trazia problemas, o mais velho sabia, e provou estar certo mais uma vez, quando viu o brilho no olhar de seu pai, que apesar de preocupado, aceitou o desafio do filho que era tão maluco quanto ele.

— Me impressione com sua espada como faz com suas palavras, e o cargo será seu — prometeu o imperador.

— Sim, Senhor.

Tajima havia se deixado levar pela aura desafiadora. Madara sabia, e Izuna também, mas o assunto não fora discutido de imediato, pois os que acompanharam o debate só notaram o quão forte e impiedoso o imperador se mostrava ao mandar o filho para a possível morte. E isso era bom para ele. Tajima tinha uma reputação imponente que corria por todo o mundo, e nos meses que passaram após o acordo com o segundo filho, ela aumentou ainda mais, fazendo-o ser temido por aqueles que ainda duvidavam de sua força.

Izuna se sentiu vitorioso quando saiu do salão com a esperança de que poderia ter o que queria. Ser um soldado era o caminho para a liberdade. E ser um general, queria dizer mais do que ter poder; significava que ele era alguém. Que finalmente seria o Izuna que sentia que era por dentro.

Ele esperou por palavras duras de Madara, mas o irmão se mostrou tão nervoso com sua escolha que preferiu manter-se afastado por longas semanas. Izuna pensou em se aproximar, mas estava cansado de ter que se explicar a todo momento. Todos sabiam como se sentia, e que não descansaria até que conseguisse ser o general dos guerreiros de seu pai. Ele havia treinado por anos para aquele momento, e ainda que ofendido com a dúvida nos olhares de sua família ao afirmar que derrotaria o campeão da arena e qualquer outro, Izuna também se sentia empolgado pelo mesmo motivo. Ele mostraria a todos eles que era digno, que seus desejos não eram fantasias de um garoto, como sua mãe disse quando soube da decisão tomada. Ela temia perder mais um filho, Izuna entendia sua aflição e falta de apoio naquele momento, mas o tempo de pensar nos sentimentos dos pais e irmãos antes dos seus próprios já havia passado.

Izuna sentia que se não desse o passo para mudar ainda naquele ano, tudo estaria perdido. A mudança do castelo para a fortaleza era vista como um sinal, e o cheiro da guerra que os ventos traziam de Nardos o avisavam que aquele era o seu momento. Izuna sabia que sua vida mudaria completamente naquela fortaleza, e ele mal podia esperar.

O dia do torneio demorou a chegar, mesmo que para os outros membros de sua família, o tempo tenha passado rápido demais, não dando brechas para convencerem Izuna a largar a ideia absurda.

O segundo filho do imperador se fechou em seus treinamentos por três meses completos, e tinha planos de seguir por muito mais tempo, mas sua concentração teve que ser interrompida, pois naquele dia, Izuna conheceria o seu oponente.

O caminho até a arena foi feito com sorrisos forçados e acenos, mas seus lábios se curvaram com sinceridade quando alcançou sua cadeira revestida de veludo vermelho, que ficava no alto da arena, onde podia ver tudo e todos com perfeição. Mas ele não se sentou. A ansiedade era tanta que Izuna só parou de andar de um lado para o outro quando ouviu a trombetas soarem, seguidas da voz de quem apresentaria os combates daquele dia. Seu nome fora anunciado como convidado de honra, fazendo o povo gritar em alegria enquanto batiam palmas em resposta ao aceno sem jeito, mas o barulho foi ainda maior, assim como a surpresa que não deveria sentir ao ver Madara surgir ao seu lado.

O povo adorava Madara. Ás vezes Izuna arriscava pensar que seu irmão era mais adorado que o próprio imperador, e a comoção de todos ao vê-lo ali só reforçava ainda mais as suas suspeitas. Mas ele não se segurou no assunto por muito tempo. A mão pesada de Madara tocou seu ombro pela primeira vez em muitas semanas, e o falso sorriso do irmão o fez suspirar fundo. Ele esperou pelo discurso repreendedor que deveria ter escutado na reunião com o pai de ambos, mas nada veio, deixando-o com suspeitas no lugar do medo da rejeição do irmão.

Madara cumprimentou alguns dos nobres que estavam distantes, acenou para o povo, e retornou para Izuna com a calmaria que não era de seu feitio, não quando a vontade de socar o mais novo era tão grande quanto seus cabelos que quase se arrastavam no chão. Mas o herdeiro se segurou. A raiva havia sido amenizada pelos meses passados, e a preocupação ainda estava ali, porém, a decisão de apoiar o irmão também. E focar em fazê-lo ganhar era a sua nova missão.

— Então, quem ganhará? — Madara perguntou após longos minutos em silêncio, apenas observando os homens que lutavam lá em baixo; sedentos pela vitória e pela chance de lutar pelo imperador.

Izuna se animou com a pergunta do mais velho. Ele era bom em julgar as habilidades das pessoas, e sempre ganhava as apostas na arena quando as fazia na adolescência. Madara se divertia com o descontentamento dos outros nobres que apostavam, por isso sempre o acompanhava, mas naquele momento ele só queria saber qual daqueles bárbaros seria o oponente de Izuna. Talvez pudesse suborná-lo, forjar sua morte para que o irmão pudesse sair vitorioso... os planos de Madara eram muitos, mas ele não os deixou escapar, pois sabia que Izuna não apenas se ofenderia, mas se arriscaria ainda mais para provar ser o que sua família já sabia o que ele era.

— Qual é o prêmio? — Izuna perguntou com um sorriso empolgado.

O mais velho respirou fundo ao se aproximar um pouco mais, apoiando as mãos na murada como seu irmão fazia. Ele sabia que Izuna era forte, mas também que não era invencível, como Katsuo pensava que era.

— Espero que não seja a sua vida.

A gritaria do povo ao ver mais um homem ser degolado sem piedade camuflou o tom triste de Madara, mas a frase foi escutada com clareza, e trouxe o descontentamento esperado.

— Eu vou ganhar — Izuna se virou para o irmão, deixando de lado as lutas mortais. — Ele sabe disso, por isso me desafiou.

— Ele pensou que recusaria — o mais velho rebateu o que era óbvio, mas Izuna se recusava a admitir.

— Então não me conhece tão bem quanto gosta de dizer.

Ele se virou para o centro da arena novamente, e os punhos se apertaram sobre o muro.

— Ele se preocupa — Madara afirmou, indignado com a teimosia do irmão. Ele deveria saber que receberia tal resposta, mas o orgulho de Izuna crescia muito a cada ano que passava, deixando-o cego quanto aos que se preocupavam com ele, e com os motivos para serem tão protetores com a família.

— Eu não sou um garoto! — O tom de voz se elevou ao enfrentar o irmão mais velho, mas nenhum dos que estavam em volta notaram, distraídos demais com o homem com o braço decepado que corria pela arena enquanto gritava de dor.

Madara se aproximou, encostando o peito no de Izuna, que novamente havia se virado para ele. Os olhares se encontraram, perto demais, extremamente nervosos. _Ele realmente está merecendo um soco nessa cara orgulhosa, não o meu apoio,_ pensou o mais velho, enquanto se segurava para não se descontrolar em público.

Izuna não queria entrar em conflito com Madara. Não naquele momento em que precisava estar concentrado em sua futura batalha, então fechou os olhos e respirou fundo ao dar um passo para trás. Ele sentia a real preocupação que vinha do outro, mas também se ofendia com ela. Os sentimentos em seu interior eram conflitantes, e não havia momento pior para tentar entendê-los.

Os irmãos, nervosos demais para continuar qualquer conversa, retornaram a dar atenção para a arena. Izuna se forçou a focar nos homens lá em baixo, ignorando o que o cutucava para pedir desculpas para Madara. Ele quase voltou a se virar para fazer o que seu interior mandava, porém, foi tomado por um estranho sentimento quando apenas dois homens sobraram no meio de tanto sangue.

Eles eram bons. Por um momento Izuna não soube quem escolheria para ser o seu campeão, mas quando notou os cabelos extremamente claros por baixo do capacete, sentiu-se estremecer com intensidade, e seus sentimentos brigaram em seu interior ao saber quem seria o seu oponente.

— Aquele homem — Izuna apontou na direção que seu coração acelerava sempre que olhava.

Madara, ainda descontente com a breve discussão, demorou algum tempo para realmente se atentar a luta, e quando o fez, se aproximou de Izuna com espanto enquanto chamava por um dos servos da arena.

— Por que um nardiano está na arena? — O herdeiro de Runas Nim perguntou com nervosismo. — Ele não será aceito entre os soldados.

— Ele é um mestiço, meu soberano — informou o servo ao se curvar perante aos filhos de Tajima. — Mora em Runas Nim desde os dez anos de idade. Ele é...

— Muito bom — Izuna o interrompeu, incapacitado de desprender o olhar no centro da arena. — Ele será o campeão.

O olhar de Madara foi de Izuna para o mestiço novamente, se tornando ainda mais furioso.

— Então mantenha os olhos nele o tempo todo — avisou o irmão entredentes. — Você acabará com ele.

— Eu irei.

A raiva de Madara podia ser sentida e entendida, mas Izuna se sentia diferente do irmão. Os movimentos rápidos e fortes prenderam sua atenção, o hipnotizaram, e em vez de ódio ou medo, o segundo filho do imperador se sentiu ainda mais empolgado. E o sentimento duplicou quando o homem que era nardiano e runiano deu seu último golpe, cortando a garganta do outro que era três vezes maior que ele.

— Senhoras e Senhores... — o apresentador do torneio chamou a atenção de todos, que estavam tão agitados com a força do mestiço, que tudo o que conseguiam fazer era gritar e gritar. — Eu lhes apresento o campeão da arena deste ano: Tobirama Senju!

Os lábios de Izuna se curvaram ao ouvir o nome de seu oponente. Mais uma vez a empolgação o tomou, e a ideia que surgiu o fez alargar o sorriso. Ele chamou pelo servo novamente, e em tom baixo, pediu que enviasse um convite para o campeão. Sem dizer para encontrar quem ou por qual motivo, Tobirama Senju deveria aparecer no ateliê de Bard no fim da tarde.

Madara juntou as sobrancelhas ao ler os lábios do irmão, imaginando o que ele pretendia chamando o mestiço para o local onde costuma treinar em segredo. Izuna nunca gostou de dividir os treinos com os irmãos, por isso o ateliê do amigo artista passara a ser seu local de treinamento desde a adolescência.

O sorriso nos lábios do mais novo era suspeito, e a animação em sua face duplicou a raiva do herdeiro. Ele não conhecia o tal Tobirama Senju, mas por ser um mestiço e que enfrentaria seu irmão, já havia ganho sua total antipatia.

— Por que está tão feliz? — Madara o indagou, quando o servo se retirou. — Eu nunca vi alguém tão rápido.

A habilidade do mestiço preocupou Madara. Izuna era excelente, mas não tão rápido, e mestiços costumavam ser traiçoeiros. O suborno não funcionaria naquele caso.

Izuna olhou para o irmão sem alterar sua expressão, mas o sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando o viu confuso com a situação. Ele também nunca havia visto alguém tão rápido. Até mesmo Hayato não se movia tão bem quanto o mestiço, mas isso não assustou Izuna, não após ter a rápida visão do futuro, onde usava aquela rapidez para melhorar suas habilidades; onde Tobirama Senju o faria ganhar sem saber que preparava a própria morte.

Ele deu as costas para o irmão, contando os minutos que levaria até o ateliê. Mas antes de se afastar, olhou para trás, cheio de orgulho próprio, e sem saber que estava completamente despreparado para o que o campeão da arena realmente traria para o seu futuro.

— Eu tenho um plano — ele disse simplesmente antes de seguir para a saída.

Izuna definitivamente ganharia o duelo e partiria para Nardos como o general, não simplesmente o filho mensageiro do imperador. E Tobirama Senju iria ajudá-lo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então estão aí os Uchiha! Yay~   
> Eu adoro que dois dos irmãos estão vivos aqui. Sempre quis saber mais deles, mas como não tivemos nem os nomes no mangá, inventei os meus próprios irmãos Uchiha. O que acharam deles?  
> Izuna e Madara continuam sendo aqueles irmãos inseparáveis, mas também rola umas tretas aí, será influencia do pai? Heh  
> No próximo vamos ter o primeiro encontro, não vejo a hora. Mas vamos focar aqui, me falem o que acharam, vou adorar!  
> Até o próximo capítulo! <3


	3. Capítulo Dois

Ele podia ouvir os gritos vindo da arena antes mesmo de sair de casa. As pessoas estavam animadas, como sempre se mostravam naquela época do ano, mas isso não significava que era um bom sinal.

— Como podem ficar animados com vidas desperdiçadas? — O pai de Tobirama disse para a família enquanto se preparava para ir até o banco. Dias como aquele eram ainda mais agitados em seu trabalho, e sair mais cedo era sempre uma boa ideia.

Tobirama ouviu a voz do pai, e repetiu a pergunta incontáveis vezes em sua mente, se misturando com o barulho, que agora estava tão perto que podia sentir seu corpo vibrar com as vozes. Os olhares raivosos em sua direção o fazia desviar o seu próprio para o chão, mas não por medo ou indiferença. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era desfigurar as expressões de cada um deles com belos socos, mas sabia que o momento de fazer muito mais do que sua imaginação pedia viria em breve, e precisava estar concentrado e atento para isso, ou seria ele quem receberia tal tratamento.

Ele tentou se concentrar, mas a voz de seu pai, seguida da mãe, ainda o atormentavam muito mais do que os olhares de seus oponentes daquele dia. Seus pais odiavam a arena, e Tobirama entendia-os, até mesmo compartilhava parte de suas críticas, mas lá estava ele, cobrindo a cabeça com o capacete banhado em prata, pronto para acabar com vidas que poderiam valer de algo, mas que nunca saberia o quanto, pois teria que eliminá-las antes, ou a sua própria se perderia. E a vida de Tobirama valia muito, assim como cada uma dos outros à sua volta, mas a diferença é que ele sabia para que a sua própria servia.

 _Esta definitivamente é a minha última chance de ajudar o meu irmão_ , pensou o filho dos Senju, que não faziam ideia de que ele estava prestes a arriscar a vida para se tornar o que haviam discordado fervorosamente.

Ele não queria matar nenhum runiano; o sentimento violento sempre fora guardado para o povo de Nardos, mesmo com os olhares tortos de ambos os lados. Mas não havia mais jeito. Todos os planos possíveis já haviam passado pela mente de Tobirama, e alguns deles, até mesmo testados ao longo dos anos, deixando-o à beira da morte tantas vezes que sua mãe não suportava contar. Desta vez ele tinha um plano definitivo, do qual sabia que teria grandes chances de perder a vida, mas decidiu que não se importaria em ser levado daquele mundo, desde que fosse depois de garantir a segurança de Hashirama.

Ele havia prometido. Há dez anos, havia olhado Ronei nos olhos e jurado cortar a garganta do príncipe pessoalmente, para então levar seu irmão de volta para o que restara de sua família. Ele falhou muitas vezes, mas ainda estava vivo, e levava isso como um sinal de que poderia tentar mais uma vez, e algum dia teria sucesso. E aquele era o dia que dava o primeiro passo para isso, ele podia sentir; teve certeza assim que ouviu sobre a possível guerra.

Tobirama se lembrava exatamente do espanto na face dos membros de sua família ao saber sobre o inevitável conflito com Nardos. Se ele fechasse os olhos, poderia ver com clareza sua mãe chorar por Hashirama mais uma vez, porém, não houve tempo para mais lembranças ou pensar em sua família. Nem mesmo o irmão passou por sua mente ao ouvir as trombetas e o chamado violento dos homens que abriram os portões para a arena.

Tobirama respirou fundo ao segurar o escudo sobre o peito. O nervosismo era novidade para ele, que sempre enfrentava qualquer coisa sem hesitar. Era estranho sentir as mãos suando e o coração acelerado apenas por ouvir pessoas gritando do lado de fora, mas sabia que aquele não era qualquer momento. Aquele era o momento mais importante de sua vida desde que tomara a decisão de se tornar parte do exército do imperador; era o dia em que tudo mudaria. Para melhor ou pior, ele não sabia, mas sentia que era o _seu_ momento.

O sol o cegou brevemente, assim que os passos o levaram para o centro da arena. A gritaria era ainda maior ali, e quando a visão foi recuperada, pôde ver cada lugar ocupado por um apostador ou expectador sedentos por violência.

A respiração fora controlada com mais um suspiro, e Tobirama se atentou ao que deveria. Seus oponentes, já desprendidos do deslumbre por serem recebidos por uma multidão, encaravam o primeiro alvo. E Tobirama não se surpreendeu com todos os olhares sobre si. Era assim desde que se lembrava de seus dias de vida, e em um evento como aquele, o mestiço que tinha a aparência mais parecida com um lado do que o outro seria o óbvio alvo.

Todos julgavam Tobirama por sua aparência nardiana, mas ele se esforçava para não demonstrar externamente ou trazer maus sentimentos para o seu interior por mais que um dia. E naquele momento, pela primeira vez os olhares foram recebidos de bom grado. A raiva sem justificativa por seu sangue mestiço incentivava Tobirama a sempre buscar melhorias. Não era apenas por Hashirama; ele custava para admitir, mas as horas de treinamento, os sorrisos debochados ao derrubar um oponente, também era para mostrar para eles que um mestiço não era o pedaço de lixo que pensavam. Os olhares tortos, raivosos e de pena davam forças a ele. Isso era tudo o que precisava naquele momento, e usou seus sentimentos juntamente com todos os anos de treino para derrubar cada um deles.

Quando o primeiro homem foi ao chão, os outros ainda insistiram em avançar em Tobirama antes de se enfrentarem, mas após o braço decepado do segundo e o peito rasgado do terceiro, os homens se afastaram, adiando o quanto puderam a luta iminente contra o mestiço que provava a todos eles que fizeram mal em querer sua atenção.

No fim, nenhum deles cedeu, e Tobirama os cortou com um misto de alívio e repúdio pelo cheiro da carne e sangue espalhados por toda a arena. Seu estômago deu voltas quando o último homem foi ao chão; a cabeça latejava pelos golpes que havia recebido, fazendo com que seu capacete quebrasse pela metade, mas não houve tempo para recuperações. Seu nome fora anunciado para que todos na arena pudessem ouvir, e a gritaria se tornou ainda mais intensa.

Ao seu lado, um homem magricela limpou as vísceras que sujavam a armadura que antes reluzia, e contra a vontade de Tobirama, levantou uma de suas mãos, causando ainda mais barulho nas arquibancadas. Ao julgar pela reação, muitos haviam apostado no mestiço, e a realização de tal fato fez Tobirama rir enquanto o magricela o olhava assustado.

Ele se sentia sujo. As vidas tiradas ainda pareciam ter ido em vão, mas ainda assim, Tobirama não conseguiu evitar o orgulho de ter sido o único a se manter em pé. Ele era o campeão da arena daquele ano, e poderia ir à guerra. Hashirama o aguardava nas mãos de Ronei, e pensar no que estava por vir, fez seu mal-estar ser interrompido. O olhar passou pelos corpos no chão, e ele se repreendeu pelo primeiro pensamento. Não haviam ido em vão, ele se certificaria disso quando fosse para Nardos pela última vez.

Tudo o que Tobirama mais queria naquele momento era descanso. Havia passado a noite em claro, ansioso pelo torneio, preocupado em manter segredo dos pais sobre a sua participação, e as lutas foram tão cansativas quanto imaginava. Seu corpo estava dolorido, com muitas partes machucadas pelas batidas recebidas pelos escudos dos adversários. Em seu rosto havia um grande corte, que começava na lateral do olho esquerdo e descia para o maxilar. Ele sentia o ferimento latejar, e segurou um xingamento ao receber o tratamento pelo médico da arena.

Depois de se limpar, pensou em fazer o que fosse preciso para oficializar sua vitória o mais rápido possível, e então, teria o seu merecido descanso. Porém, o retorno do homem magricela atrapalhou qualquer pensamento de relaxar. Ele entregou um papel para Tobirama, e com a mesma aparência assustada de antes, abaixou o olhar ao ser encarado com confusão.

Havia um endereço escrito no pequeno papel, do qual Tobirama demorou para reconhecer que ficava no centro da cidade. A confusão o tomou ainda mais enquanto lia as poucas palavras, mas logo ela foi substituída pela surpresa, quando o magricela explicou o bilhete.

Uma armadilha foi a primeira coisa que passou por sua mente. Algum parente dos derrotados poderia querer vingança ou simplesmente algum fanático que odiava mestiços. Tudo era provável, e Tobirama hesitou quando o homem pediu pela confirmação de sua presença.

Ele era acostumado a desconfiar de tudo e todos. Tanto em Nardos quanto em Runas Nim, não era seguro confiar em qualquer um, até mesmo em amigos ele custava para ter certa confiança. Mas sua curiosidade juntamente com a obrigação o fizeram assentir ao saber que o encontro era relacionado a seu ingresso no exército.

Tobirama não teve opções a não ser seguir o endereço na área mais movimentada da cidade, mas a desconfiança o acompanhou por todo o caminho. Seu olhar ficou atento em cada curva, viela e até mesmo caixas de madeira sobre o chão. Não havia pessoas o observando ao longe, ele pôde sentir, mas nada tirou suas paranoias, muito menos quando alcançou o grande ateliê de um dos novos artistas mais falados de Runas Nim.

Arte não era um assunto que Tobirama apreciava, por isso sabia sobre Bard apenas através dos falatórios do povo. Nenhuma pintura ou estátua era reconhecida quando passava por alguma da autoria do rapaz, e verdade fosse dita, nada disso jamais teve sua real atenção. Aquela fora a primeira vez que Tobirama realmente olhou para um quadro e prestou atenção na paisagem, e quando uma grande estátua inacabada chamou por seu olhar, poderia tê-lo impressionado tanto quanto a outra arte, porém, a pessoa que também observava o trabalho de Bard foi quem segurou seu olhar.

Tobirama olhou para trás, sem saber o motivo de querer confirmar se havia fechado a porta do ateliê. E ela estava fechada, aparentemente mantendo apenas os dois ali. Ele se aproximou, silencioso como costumava ser, sem pretensão de surpreender o homem que não tirava os olhos da estátua. E mesmo longe para tirar qualquer conclusão, duvidava que o assustaria. Ele já havia sido notado, assim que entrou no local. Podia sentir que o homem observava a arte, mas sua atenção não estava nela.

Tobirama atravessou o largo espaço entre a porta e a estátua, estranhando a falta das artes no centro. _Um espaço desperdiçado_ , pensou ele brevemente, mas a observação solta do assunto que deveria estar tomando conta de sua mente logo se foi, e o homem tomou qualquer sentimento ou pensamento para si novamente. Desta vez, com intensidade.

Ele se aproximou, podendo ver o rosto quando o outro se moveu para pegar algo sobre a mesa ao lado. O despertar foi rápido, e Tobirama juntou as sobrancelhas ao dar um passo para trás. Ele já havia visto aquele rosto. Por diversas vezes o viu perambular pelo centro, transbordando sorrisos e conversando com comerciantes como se fossem amigos próximos. Era o segundo filho do imperador Tajima. Tobirama não lembrava de seu nome ou que ouvira que o homem à sua frente era o melhor amigo de Bard, o artista, mas ele se recordava do sorriso. Era belo demais para esquecer.

Mas ele não pôde ver o sorriso naquele momento. O filho do imperador o ignorava por completo enquanto se ocupava em comer as uvas verdes sobre a mesa e admirar o trabalho do amigo. O deslumbre da lembrança se foi com o tempo e a impaciência de Tobirama se tornou nervosismo, quando o pigarrear que soltou pareceu tomar a atenção dele, porém, tudo o que recebeu fora a palma de sua mão, indicando para que se aquietasse.

As uvas terminaram quando o Senju estava para dar as costas e ir embora. O filho do imperador poderia ter algo importante para dizer ou se intrometer em sua ambição de entrar para o exército, mas ele não seria feito de tolo. Sua desconfiança não havia sumido. Ela dobrou por aquele ser um membro real, e o sentimento que agitava seu interior apenas por estar ao lado dele o alertava que deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Mas ele não foi.

A mão que antes se ocupava com a fruta agora carregava um pequeno saco, que Tobirama soube que estava cheio e pesado quando fora jogado para as suas mãos.

— Isto é parte do prêmio, por sua vitória — a voz calma, mas com tom perigoso finalmente soou pelo ateliê.

Ele ainda demorou para encarar Tobirama, mas quando mais um objeto ocupou sua mão, o corpo do Senju estremeceu ao ver seu sorriso de perto.

— Este é o seu contrato, caso esteja interessado na guarda — ele explicou ao levantar o papel perfeitamente enrolado e amarrado com uma fita vermelha.

Ora, era claro que ele estava interessado na guarda. _Eu nem me lembrava do dinheiro_ , pensou Tobirama enquanto se aproximava, ansioso para pegar o seu sonhado contrato. Mas seu sentimento mudou novamente, quando o papel fora afastado e outro tipo de sorriso curvou os lábios do filho do imperador, e este não o deixou deslumbrado.

O jeito provocativo do homem que nem ao menos sabia o nome o deixou irritado. Ele pensou em insultá-lo, mas aquele ainda era alguém acima de si, e não queria ter problemas com o imperador quando este era o seu caminho para salvar Hashirama.

Seu olhar atento seguiu o contrato, até que fosse pousado sobre a mesa, e a impaciência dobrou ao ver o jeito despreocupado, sem saber que Izuna se divertia grandemente com suas expressões.

— Por que estou aqui, filho do imperador? — Ele enfim perguntou, da maneira mais educada que conseguiu naquele momento. — Por que está me entregando o prêmio pessoalmente?

— Eu não me chamo filho do imperador. Sou Izuna, e tenho negócios para tratar com você, Tobirama Senju — Izuna enfim se mostrou aberto a uma conversa. Ele se virou para Tobirama e se encostou na mesa de madeira quando seu sorriso retornou. — Eu devo lhe parabenizar, antes de tudo. Tivemos uma grande luta hoje, e você se mostrou um campeão mesmo antes do torneio terminar. Fiquei impressionado — ele falava com sinceridade, mas que diminuiu após o elogio. — Eu sei que está confuso, e não o culpo. Normalmente não me ofereço para entregar os prêmios do torneio, mas, tenho algo para lhe contar; ou oferecer, quem sabe.

As sobrancelhas de Tobirama se levantaram, e Izuna quase deixou um riso escapar.

— Você foi incrível, e é por isso que estou aqui — ele se desencostou da mesa ao revelar, e sua atenção voltou para a estátua. — Você deve ter escutado sobre os conflitos que vêm acontecendo entre nós e Nardos. Perdemos o nosso general por causa deles, e o imperador está procurando por alguém que possa substituí-lo. O campeão de hoje ser um candidato já estava nos planos do meu pai, mas, alguém tão bom quanto você não estava nos meus.

Izuna voltou a olhá-lo, e Tobirama sentiu-se tenso. Seu corpo se segurou para não ficar em guarda, e ficou aliviado por ter pensado antes de agir, assim que o ouviu novamente.

— Eu gosto de você, Tobirama — um sorriso malicioso acompanhou a frase. — E acho que pode ganhar essa luta.

— Luta? — O Senju se esforçou para que sua voz saísse, pois, o breve arrepio que sentiu, desconcertou seus sentidos. Ele ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, e para piorar, a aura de Izuna o seduzia sem mesmo notar.

— Você terá que lutar pelo título — explicou. — Não será fácil, pois o seu oponente também será incrível.

Tobirama não notou o tom orgulhoso na última frase dita. Seus pensamentos se fecharam apenas na proposta. Ele nunca havia pensado em mais do que ser um soldado. Sempre pareceu ser o suficiente poder entrar em Nardos como seu inimigo oficial entre tantos outros homens, mas após ouvir o que Izuna tinha a dizer, se imaginou comandando o ataque ao castelo do rei Oskar, podendo ter prioridade para dar o primeiro golpe em Ronei. Sua vingança poderia ser completa com ainda mais satisfação, se pudesse ser o general do exército do imperador, e sem segundos pensamentos, essa se tornou sua nova ambição.

— O que preciso fazer para me candidatar? — Ele tentou segurar a empolgação ao perguntar, mas não precisou de muito após ver a tranquilidade irritante de Izuna retornar.

O filho do imperador se aproximou da mesa novamente, e afastou a tigela vazia que antes suportava as uvas. Em seguida o contrato também fora afastado, ainda com a calma que fez Tobirama revirar os olhos.

— Você só precisa me atacar.

A explicação de Izuna fez com que a risada de Tobirama ecoasse pelo ateliê. Ele esperava que aquilo fosse algum tipo de brincadeira, que o filho do imperador estivesse entediado e queria um pouco de diversão, mas o seu sorriso morreu rapidamente ao notar que Izuna falava sério.

Um pedaço fino e longo de madeira fora jogado em sua direção. Se Tobirama não fosse tão rápido, teria acertado seu rosto, exatamente onde a ferida o marcava. Ele deixou o dinheiro ir ao chão quando segurou a madeira. Olhou duvidoso para as costas do filho do imperador, mas a raiva por continuar sendo ignorado por seus olhos o fez agir como Izuna queria.

 _Você quem pediu_ , ele pensou antes de levantar a madeira. Não havia muita força em seu movimento. Só queria assustá-lo, para fazê-lo levar aquela conversa a sério, mas errou ao subestimar o homem de longos cabelos negros. Izuna se virou no momento em que Tobirama se aproximou, e segurou o pedaço de madeira sem muitos esforços. Seu sorriso retornou, chacoalhando o interior do Senju novamente.

— Eu sei que isso não é tudo o que tem — disse ainda com calma em seu tom, mas a mão que apertava a madeira com força denunciava seu descontentamento. — Se for agir desta maneira, nem mesmo um bom soldado poderá ser.

Tobirama gostaria de ser tão calmo quanto Izuna parecia ser externamente. Era o que mais treinava nos últimos anos, mas quando era encarado e enfrentado daquela maneira, nada o fazia mais satisfeito do que calar seu oponente com seus punhos.

O outro braço agiu, mas também não chegou até Izuna como gostaria. O filho do imperador o segurou antes que acertasse seu rosto, e a dificuldade em parar o segundo golpe o fez sorrir empolgado. Era exatamente o que ele queria. E não iria apenas se defender, como o Senju parecia pensar. Izuna rapidamente moveu as pernas, mas não fora tão rápido quanto Tobirama, que o soltou ao pular para trás, evitando que seu estômago fosse atingido, e mais uma vez impressionando seu oponente.

Ainda mais empolgado, Izuna também se moveu, pegando uma madeira com aparência parecida com a do outro. Precisou de poucas palavras novamente e Tobirama caiu em suas provocações, chocando a arma improvisada contra a do que dividia os seus sentimentos entre atração e extrema irritação.

O que deveria ser um breve teste das habilidades de ambos se tornou em uma luta longa e cansativa. Apenas horas depois do início das provocações de Izuna, Tobirama viu que aquele momento não fazia sentido algum, e ofegante e ainda sem querer ceder, perguntou sobre o que aquilo realmente se tratava.

— Você enfrentará alguém poderoso, até a morte — o filho do imperador se afastou, e se colocou a falar tão ofegante quanto o outro. — Você é muito bom, Tobirama Senju, mas lhe falta... refinamento — a espada de madeira foi levantada e apontada para o Senju. — Eu irei treiná-lo.

Por poucos segundos, Tobirama encarou Izuna, mais uma vez esperando que suas palavras fossem brincadeira, porém, os olhos negros estavam sérios demais. Mas, ainda assim, ele riu; alto e claro, como se tivesse escutado a piada mais engraçada de todas. Suas mãos largaram a madeira e foram até a barriga, não aguentando a graça juntamente com a falta de fôlego, mas ele não pôde evitar. Internamente admitia que Izuna lutava muito bem, a ponto de segurá-lo por horas, sem deixar brechas para ser atacado. Ele não tinha tanta força, mas seus movimentos eram estratégicos e impressionantes, mas ainda assim, Tobirama riu e riu, até perder o ar.

O olhar ofendido de Izuna o fez levantar os braços na altura do peito. Ainda havia graça, mas ele se controlaria. Não irritar o imperador ainda estava no topo da lista, então teria que segurar a personalidade com seu filho, ainda que um pouco.

— Você não tem nada para me ensinar — ele explicou as risadas com simplicidade e mais calma do que era o seu costume.

Com um sinal zombeteiro — que para ele fora inevitável — deu as costas, pronto para pegar seu dinheiro e ir embora, mas novamente errou ao subestimar Izuna, que correu em sua direção. Tomado pela raiva, o filho do imperador não mediu forçar para chutar suas pernas, levando-o ao chão. Antes que pudesse levantar, a espada de madeira de Izuna já estava em seu pescoço, e o sorriso que o desestabilizava mais do que os punhos de seu dono o fez desviar o olhar. Depois de todo o seu exagero em respondê-lo, acabar daquela maneira era vergonhoso demais.

— Tem certeza? — Izuna perguntou com alegria transbordando em seu olhar. Ele nunca teve tanto prazer em derrubar alguém daquela maneira.

Tobirama não o respondeu. A vergonha já era grande demais no silêncio, e se tentasse dizer qualquer coisa, sabia que seria pior. Mas ele não recuaria. Tobirama nunca recuava. Com um movimento rápido, a espada que havia jogado no chão voltou para a sua mão, e logo estava em pé novamente, para atacar Izuna e provar que não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, muito menos dele.

— Por que quer tanto me ajudar? — Ele perguntou após desviar de um ataque. Apesar de toda a certeza, ele queria saber. Izuna apareceu em sua frente cheio de mistérios e ataques; o mínimo que poderia fazer era dar algumas explicações. Seu jeito de agir era suspeito demais.

— Tenho motivos pessoais — Izuna conseguiu dar de ombros enquanto se defendia. Aproveitando a distração da conversa, ele soltou os cabelos rapidamente e os usou para cegar o oponente assim que virou a cabeça e enfim conseguiu chutá-lo.

Mas Tobirama não precisou de tempo para se recuperar, e segurou seu braço, torcendo-o para trás das costas.

— Você não gosta do homem que irá me enfrentar? É por isso que prefere que eu seja o general? — Tobirama insistiu ao perguntar em tom baixo, próximo ao seu ouvido. Ele merecia uma resposta melhor que aquela, principalmente depois de tê-lo desestabilizado novamente, desta vez com seus belos cabelos cobrindo seu rosto e pescoço.

Izuna riu em tom baixo antes de conseguir se soltar, e Tobirama teve que seguir com a luta, exausto, dolorido e sem uma resposta.

O filho do imperador tinha a vantagem de estar completamente descansado quando apareceu no ateliê, por isso deu um grande trabalho até que finalmente não conseguisse mais se mover. O sol já havia trocado de lugar com a lua quando ambos concordaram em silêncio que não podiam mais continuar. Tobirama teria ido ao chão se seu orgulho não o tivesse segurado em pé para finalmente tocar o contrato que deveria ter recebido no começo da tarde.

— Você só precisar assinar, se concordar com os termos — Izuna explicou ao entregar o papel, fingindo não estar extremamente cansado. — E entregue diretamente na fortaleza.

Tobirama assentiu, sentindo-se zonzo ao abaixar para pegar o dinheiro. Os olhos se fecharam quando as costas ficaram eretas novamente e respirou fundo um pouco antes de voltar a ouvir a voz do filho do imperador.

— E quanto ao nosso trato? Está feito?

Ele poderia rir novamente, mas seu corpo não aguentaria mais da fúria do homem atrás de si. Não naquela noite.

— Você não me deu um bom motivo para aceitar — foi sincero ao dizer. Nenhum esclarecimento foi dado. Depois de todas aquelas horas, Tobirama não fazia ideia dos motivos de Izuna querê-lo como general e não o seu oponente do qual nem ao menos sabia quem era. Aquilo cheirava a problemas, então, ficaria o mais afastado que pudesse.

— Você é desconfiado demais.

Ele enfim riu, mas em tom baixo e soprado. Não havia resposta para dar daquela vez. Izuna tinha toda a razão. Então, ele simplesmente começou a andar até a saída, já imaginando as maravilhas que faria em sua cama, em que posição dormiria e contando as horas que poderia descansar, até o dia seguinte chegar. Porém, mais uma vez a voz calma chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o parar antes de abrir a porta.

— Eu o esperarei amanhã. No fim do dia, aqui no ateliê.

Mais uma vez Izuna ficou sem resposta, e Tobirama saiu pela porta se sentindo muito bem por isso, apesar de tudo. Não respondê-lo foi a melhor maneira de conseguir sua tola vingança por aquele dia.

O caminho de volta para casa foi feito devagar. Tobirama não aguentaria uma caminha acelerada, como estava acostumado a fazer, então aproveitou os minutos a mais para pensar em tudo o que havia acontecido durante o dia, e ao finalmente alcançar seu lar, chegou a mesma conclusão que afirmou para o filho do imperador durante a tarde. Ele havia enfrentado mais de trinta homens durante a manhã, foi o campeão da arena, e depois disso ainda conseguiu segurá-lo na luta sem sentido. Ele definitivamente não precisava de ajuda.

Não houve descanso imediato quando chegou em casa. Ele apenas conseguiu tomar um banho, e sua cama... ficou vazia por um bom tempo, enquanto teve que ouvir as reclamações de seus pais, que obviamente já sabiam sobre a arena.

Ele não era mais um garoto, era o que gostaria de ter dito para eles, mas ficou em silêncio o tempo todo. Até mesmo quando sua mãe desatou a chorar enquanto segurava seu rosto ferido.

— Você poderia ter sido morto! — Ela gritou ao soltá-lo.

A mãe de Tobirama deu as costas, nervosa demais para encará-lo, ao contrário de seu pai, que não tirou seu olhar repreendedor de cima do filho por um segundo sequer.

— Você me disse que havia deixado essa ideia absurda de lado, Tobirama — Butsuma deixou sua voz grave soar pela casa. — Disse que entendia a nossa preocupação! Como pôde fazer isso?

— Vocês sabem como eu pude! E o porquê! — Ele se levantou, já não aguentando se segurar. — Eu...

Os pais ficaram em silêncio, apenas encarando a face avermelhada que mostrava todo o peso que sentia em suas costas; toda a culpa. Há anos Tobirama remoía as possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse olhado para trás enquanto corria pelo rio, se tivesse desobedecido Hashirama e enfrentado Ronei antes que o deixassem desacordado. Muitos caminhos diferentes poderiam ter acontecido naquele dia, e o fato de ter perdido qualquer oportunidade enquanto estava desmaiado no rio o perturbava todas as noites.

A mãe de Tobirama era rígida e decidida. Ninguém a enganava ou conseguia amolecer seu coração com facilidade, mas em momentos como aquele, em que via seu filho tão cheio de culpa e tristezas, ela não se segurava como costumava. E foi o que fez naquele momento. A raiva por ter sido enganada se foi com tanta facilidade quanto seus braços rodearam o corpo de Tobirama, que em silêncio retribuiu o gesto enquanto pedia desculpas pelo o que ela sabia que não deveria.

— Graças a Deus você voltou para nós — ela disse em tom baixo e embargado. — Eu me recuso a perdê-lo. Me ouviu?

Tobirama assentiu antes de soltá-la. Ele realmente entendia como ambos se sentiam, mas havia como reverter ao menos um pouco de toda a dor que haviam passado e ainda tinham, e não descansaria enquanto não conseguisse alcançar o seu objetivo.

Seu pai ficou em silêncio enquanto ouvia a esposa tagarelar sobre o corte no rosto, mas após vê-la se afastar, se apressou para sentar na cadeira ao lado.

— Você tem certeza? — Ele se referia ao seu ingresso no exército.

— Eu sei que os preocupo sempre, mas — Tobirama respirou fundo ao olhar nos olhos negros do pai — nunca desistirei do meu irmão.

O mais velho desviou o olhar ao cruzar os braços e apoiar as costas na cadeira. Ele se preocupava, mas também entendia o filho. Havia muita culpa guardada em seu peito.

— Eu também nunca desisti dele — o pai voltou a olhá-lo quando confessou. — Eu irei ajuda-lo no que precisar, mas precisa me prometer que se cuidará, Tobirama. Eu não quero trocar a vida de um filho pelo outro. Só quero os meus dois garotos seguros.

— Eu prometo que o trarei de volta — Tobirama afirmou em tom baixo, mas hesitou para continuar a falar. — E que tentarei me manter a salvo.

— Você irá — o mais velho foi firme ao dizer, obrigando Tobirama a assentir.

***

Ninguém havia avisado Tobirama que o contrato só seria válido se fosse entregue assinado no dia seguinte. Izuna deveria ter dito, mas o foco contrário fez com que o Senju corresse como o vento para conseguir fazer valer todo o sacrifício do dia anterior. O cansaço havia sido tanto que nem ao menos conseguira lê-lo durante a noite, caindo no sono assim que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro. Por sorte, seu despertar foi assim que o sol nasceu, e a ansiedade o tomou para ler sobre o seu novo emprego, que poderia não acontecer, se não chegasse na fortaleza em duas horas.

Ele recebeu mais olhares tortos do que o costume enquanto corria pelo centro, derrubando as barracas e caixas dos comerciantes que estavam começando seu dia, mas ele não se importou, nem ao menos notou os xingamentos que ficaram para trás. Tobirama correu como nunca, e com quinze minutos faltando, entregou o contrato para um dos capitães.

O homem alto e corpulento o olhou de baixo à cima antes de assentir, dizendo que o tinha assistido na arena. Tobirama segurou um sorriso com os breves elogios, mas a seriedade voltou quando o capitão comentou o mesmo que o filho do imperador.

— Você precisa ser mais técnico, garoto. Só a força bruta e rapidez não o ajudará em batalha, muito menos para proteger a fortaleza ou o castelo.

O recruta teve que assentir para o homem, e no instante sentiu falta de Izuna e a maneira descuidada com que pôde falar com ele. Ou ao menos achava que podia ter feito. O filho do imperador não reclamou de seu jeito nada polido de falar, e não parecia ser do tipo que deixaria seus assuntos para os outros resolverem, mas havia certo medo de ele ter duas caras e se mostrar uma vítima para o pai.

Tobirama temeu vê-lo na fortaleza quando o capitão o surpreendeu com a notícia de que começaria ainda naquele dia; naquele instante, na realidade. Mas alívio o pegou aos poucos, conforme as horas iam passando e nada dos longos cabelos de Izuna passarem diante de seus olhos. Seria uma visão e tanto, ele admitia, mas o momento não era de admirar a beleza do homem que aparentemente queria usá-lo para seu benefício próprio.

Havia outras preocupações na fortaleza que o fizeram dividir os pensamentos sobre o filho do imperador entre seus colegas de trabalho. Os olhares foram os esperados, mas nenhum deles se mostrou hostil, o que o surpreendeu de alguma forma. Havia comentários, os curiosos e os que mantinham distância, e era isso. Se todos os dias fossem como aquele, Tobirama encararia a fortaleza como fácil, foi o que ele pensou, antes de encerrar o treinamento básico sobre o local e ser chamado para o corpo a corpo.

Todos os soldados tinham aparência forte, mas aparências nunca intimidaram Tobirama. Pelo contrário, ele tinha o péssimo hábito de subestimar pessoas, não se importando de como elas pareciam.

Ele observou os veteranos primeiramente, como o capitão havia ordenado, e daquela vez, não houve como subestimar todos eles. Eram fortes como ele, mas tinham a técnica que não cansavam de dizer que o mestiço não tinha. O pensamento o fez voltar a mente em Izuna, e o sorriso debochado apareceu em suas lembranças quando a sua vez de mostrar suas habilidades chegou, e foi derrubado pelo recruta que parecia ser muito mais fraco do que realmente era. Ele subestimou este, mas os outros foram encarados com mais seriedade, e ainda assim, lá estava Tobirama, no chão novamente. Ele não sabia como, mas os homens sempre encontravam uma brecha, assim como Izuna quando o pegou distraído.

 _Foi uma única vez,_ pensou ele enquanto ouvia as dicas de um dos veteranos.

O dia foi encerrado com elogios dos soldados, que se surpreenderam com a rapidez com que ele se movia e também aprendia. Tobirama não gostava de admitir suas fraquezas, mas jamais recusava conselhos de bons guerreiros, o que agradou seu capitão, mas teria deixado Izuna indignado se soubesse.

O pensamento no filho do imperador o deixou nervoso subitamente, e enquanto andava de volta para casa, se lembrou da breve conversa que haviam tido. Apesar dos elogios, os soldados da fortaleza eram melhores que ele, e o fato de Izuna tecnicamente também ser, feria o seu orgulho. Eles mal se conheciam, mas Tobirama preferia aprender e ouvir qualquer outro do que aquele que mexia com sua libido.

O corpo estremeceu levemente apenas em pensar no outro, fazendo-o parar de andar e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro. _Eu só preciso de foco_ , pensou ele, segundos depois notando as pessoas do centro ainda trabalhando arduamente. Tobirama tentou ignorar o grande ateliê que podia ser visto de longe, mas algo em seu interior o cutucou ao se lembrar mais uma vez da dor em suas costas em todas as vezes que foi ao chão naquele dia.

Ele fechou os olhos com força e com um suspiro frustrado, voltou a andar. Seus passos que antes eram calmos passaram a ser fortes e decididos enquanto se xingava em tom baixo. Todos os palavrões que conhecia foram proferidos até alcançar a porta de madeira. Os pés não hesitaram em um momento sequer e o olhar foi cortante ao ver o sorriso de Izuna mais uma vez.

O filho do imperador não se mostrou surpreso ou ansioso enquanto girava a espada de madeira entre os dedos, e alargou ainda mais o sorriso ao vê-lo se aproximar e desembainhar a espada.

— Eu não vou usar esta coisa ridícula de novo — avisou Tobirama. — Se quer treinar _comigo_ , será desta maneira.

Izuna nada disse em resposta, e pela primeira vez mostrou sua empolgação ao liberar a espada de aço da bainha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora vai, hein. Os planos do Izuna ainda parecem um pouco confusos, mas logo a gente vai saber o que ele quer com esse treinamento. Tobirama ta desconfiado, mas o rostinho bonito do príncipe balançou o moço UHASDUHUSADH  
> Eu recebi algumas mensagens falando sobre o Hashirama e se ele vai aparecer. Ele vai com certeza, gente. O MadaHashi nos avisos é real IAUSDHIAUSH Mas a história precisa de um começo, e ele é Tobiizu. heh  
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Tobirama adulto ta aqui agora, e quero saber o que vocês acharam dele e da interação com o Izuna. hoho  
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo Três

Os pés de Izuna pararam quando terminou de falar, mas logo um deles começou a bater no chão com impaciência pelas faces à sua frente.

— Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo, não é? — Hayato foi o primeiro a falar, fazendo com que seu irmão mais velho revirasse os olhos. — Isso é idiota demais.

— Treinar com o mestiço? — Madara foi o próximo. — Você só pode estar ficando louco, Izuna!

— Eu vou conhecer as habilidades dele, as fraquezas, e aprender como derrubá-lo com ele mesmo. Não vou ensiná-lo de verdade. Vou poder ter a vantagem! — Izuna insistiu, e antes que Ren desse a opinião que era claramente parecida com a dos outros, ele apontou o dedo em sua direção. — É um bom plano, não venha dizer o contrário.

— Hayato está certo! — Madara falou por Ren, que assentiu rapidamente. — Foi uma ideia idiota. Todos concordamos, agora, retire o que disse para ele.

— Eu não pedi pela permissão de nenhum de vocês — Izuna olhou para todos com indignação antes de andar até Hayato para dar-lhe um tapa na cabeça. — E você deveria tomar cuidado com o jeito que fala comigo!

A voz raivosa do irmão fez com que Hayato recuasse, pedindo desculpas, e quem revirou os olhos desta vez foi Madara, que se recusava a ceder. Izuna corria cada vez mais perigo e ainda insistia em ter apoio. _Não desta vez,_ o mais velho pensou.

— Você irá, ou direi para o nosso pai.

O silêncio que o mais velho esperava veio, e todos o olharam com espanto. Madara só apelava para o pai quando sua paciência estava no fim, e nenhum dos irmãos gostava de estar por perto quando ela se perdia de vez, quando ele resolvia os problemas deles com as próprias mãos.

— Você não entende...

— _Você_ é quem não entende — Madara cortou Izuna rapidamente. — A ideia pode ter parecido boa, mas parou para pensar que ele também saberá como você luta? Não haverá vantagem nenhuma!

— Ele não sabe que irá lutar contra mim — Izuna insistiu ao se aproximar de Madara. Não queria vê-lo irritado, mas não abriria mão de seu plano. — Nem ao menos notará coisas que _eu_ irei notar. Quando me ver na arena, vai ficar tão confuso que não pensará em nada.

— Ainda acho arriscado — Ren finalmente teve voz na discussão. — Eu não o vi lutar, mas todos não falam de outra coisa além do campeão que ganhou com força bruta e rapidez. Ele pode não ter sua técnica, mas a força é grande demais para arriscar vê-lo nervoso quando souber que foi enganado.

Mais nenhum dos irmãos voltou a falar. Madara direcionou as mãos para Ren, silenciosamente reforçando as palavras do mais novo, mas Izuna não quis ceder. Cada um teles tinha um pouco de razão; alguns mais que outros, mas a maneira com que duvidavam de suas palavras eram iguais, e o irritavam em um nível parecido, mas não tanto quanto as palavras de Madara.

— Eu não me importo com o que pensam — mentiu Izuna, um pouco antes de se sentar ao lado do irmão mais velho. — E você não contará para o pai; se fizer isso, _eu_ irei para Nardos em seu lugar.

Ele não queria chegar ao ponto em que precisasse de ameaças, mas não aceitaria que fizessem o mesmo consigo. Izuna sabia o quanto Madara queria ir para Nardos naquele mês, e que se pedisse ao pai para que fosse em seu lugar em troca de desistir de ser general, o imperador não hesitaria em aceitar; ele até mesmo já havia sugerido que o segundo filho viajasse como seu mensageiro.

— Você não se atreveria — Madara o olhou com fúria, imaginando se enfim poderia dar a surra que Izuna estava merecendo há meses.

O herdeiro de Tajima procurava sempre resolver seus desentendimentos com os irmãos de maneira pacífica. Ele era o mais velho e devia se mostrar mais maduro e controlado, era o que seu pai esperava e também o resto de toda a família, mas havia momentos que não era possível controlar sua língua ou punhos, e Madara temia que esse fosse um desses.

Izuna sabia muito bem que nada naquele momento era mais importante para ele do que retornar para Nardos. Ele precisava tentar reparar o erro causado em sua última visita; era o herdeiro quem deveria limpar a própria bagunça. Ele precisava disso, e mais do que tudo, ver como o país inimigo estava caminhando, e também uma certa pessoa que ali vivia — ou esperava que ainda respirasse.

Madara deveria esquecer o escravo da família real de Nardos, principalmente após tudo o que havia acontecido, mas, ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar todos os dias em como ele estava, se o odioso Ronei o teria deixado viver ou se a princesa Kelda havia duplicado seus castigos. Era horrível imaginar alguém tão doce e amoroso ser tratado de tal maneira, mas Madara não tinha dificuldade para isso, pois ele havia presenciado alguns dos momentos terríveis. _O que me enfiou em toda essa confusão_ , pensou ele enquanto brigava internamente para não deixar seus sentimentos pularem pelos lábios. Os irmãos sabiam que havia enfrentado o filho do Rei Oskar, que atormentava um de seus escravos em um nível doentio. Ele havia protegido o homem; todos sabiam, com exceção de um pequeno detalhe, que para Madara era grande e horrível demais. O escravo era um mestiço, e o herdeiro de Tajima não gostava deles. _Eles mataram o meu irmão,_ foi o seu pensamento naquele momento e nos que sentia piedade pelo escravo. Ele queria ter dado as costas, ter deixado o mestiço sofrer como sempre achou que pessoas como ele deveriam, mas bastou um olhar em sua direção e não houve como fechar os olhos para aquilo.

O herdeiro de Runas Nim precisava retornar para o país que o fez agir como alguém diferente do que era. Nardos seria de seu pai, de um jeito ou de outro, mas tentar uma abordagem pacífica mais uma vez estava nos planos de Tajima, e Madara foi o primeiro a se oferecer para ir. Ele queria consertar as coisas, era o que todos viam, mas internamente também desejava rever o pobre homem torturado. _E nem ao menos sei o porquê._

— Madara. Você está bem?

O chamado de seu irmão o fez despertar dos pensamentos que não deveria estar tendo naquele momento. O foco era outro, e ao notar os olhares preocupados em sua direção, tratou de se recompor.

— Eu me excedi. — Izuna pela primeira vez cedeu ao se inclinar para o lado do irmão. Seu tom era baixo, orgulhoso demais para admitir em voz alta. — Desculpe.

— Eu também. — O mais velho suspirou fundo, tentando recuperar seu estado normal ao ver a mãe não muito longe dali. Ela se aproximou rapidamente, e Madara diminuiu o tom de voz. — Mas ainda não concordo com esse absurdo. Ele pode ser perigoso, Izuna.

Izuna tentou rebater as palavras de seu irmão novamente, mas a presença de sua mãe o calou. Os irmãos levantaram de suas cadeiras para cumprimentá-la em silêncio e logo todos os quatro se sentaram, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo na cadeira da ponta, onde lideraria o assunto dos chás obrigatórios que tinha uma vez por semana com os filhos. Mas ela não se sentou, sequer deu sinal de que ficaria.

— Há algo de errado, mãe? — Hayato perguntou com preocupação, fazendo com que a expressão séria da mulher se tornasse um pouco mais amena.

— Seu pai... — ela hesitou ao olhar para todos eles, e parou em Izuna. — Ele está em reunião com o mestiço da arena no salão principal. Eu não sei o que deu nele. Só pode estar louco!

A mãe de Izuna guardava certo rancor por mestiços. Não era a mesma raiva que Madara guardava, mas ela ressentia, e sempre que via ou ouvia falar sobre eles, nada tirava de seus pensamentos a imagem de seu filho Katsuo ensanguentado; morto por quem diziam ser seus melhores amigos. Ela odiava a lembrança do que sentiu no terrível dia, e temia sofrer igualmente por Izuna naquele instante.

Os filhos tentaram acalmar a mãe, que resistiu até que enfim aceitou se sentar para tomar seu chá. Eles a aquietaram aos poucos, mas internamente estavam agitados, principalmente Izuna. Tajima nunca agia como todos esperavam, e por isso não tinha pista alguma do que o pai queria com Tobirama em um momento como aquele. Mas os rápidos pensamentos de que Tajima quisesse fazê-lo desistir da luta, ou se Tobirama contasse sobre os treinos que haviam começado naquela semana, o fizeram levantar apressado, e sem dizer para os irmãos e mãe o que se passava em sua cabeça, correu pelos corredores da fortaleza.

Ele não se deixou pensar em nada além de suas teorias no tempo que levou até o salão do imperador. O nervosismo estava elevado quando seus pés caminhavam em ritmo acelerado pelo último corredor, mas o susto rapidamente disfarçado ao ver Tobirama abrir a porta o fez engolir o sentimento. Os olhares se encontraram e Izuna fez o que pôde para esconder a vontade de interrogá-lo. Suas mãos fecharam em punhos, e discretamente soltou um leve suspiro. Ele estava nervoso novamente, e o olhar sobre si não o ajudava em nada. Tobirama parecia esperar por algo, mas Izuna não lhe deu sequer outro olhar. Seus pés continuaram após conseguirem se mover, e o segundo filho do imperador passou pelo campeão da arena como se nunca o tivesse visto.

Izuna sentiu o coração acelerar ao deixar Tobirama para trás. O olhar avermelhado que parecia querer devorá-lo o deixava quente, e não havia sentimento mais perigoso do que aquele na situação em que estava.

Com um leve balançar de cabeça, Izuna entrou no salão às pressas. O pai foi visto no mesmo momento, comendo e bebendo enquanto ria de algo que um conselheiro dizia. O filho do imperador seguiu diretamente até ele, apenas parando quando estava à sua frente, em pé como o pai e ao lado da larga mesa de frutas e carnes.

— Pai — ele o chamou em tom ameno demais para quem estava pronto para ter um ataque de pânico.

O imperador se virou para o filho, e após uma falsa expressão de surpresa, sorriu.

— Estava prestes a mandar que o chamassem — afirmou ele enquanto despachava os criados com um gesto com a mão. Em seguida, seu olhar fora para os que o acompanhavam. — Deixem-nos a sós, senhores. Preciso falar com meu filho.

O sorriso calmo de Tajima se mostrou intacto enquanto seus amigos e conselheiros se retiravam aos poucos. Ele os cumprimentou com acenos com a cabeça e até mesmo riu de um tolo comentário de um dos homens que estava se retirando. Há trinta anos ele era conhecido como o imperador de Runas Nim, e camuflar o que realmente sentia perante a outros era como respirar; tão comum que não precisava de esforço algum. Izuna conhecia seu pai, e não se surpreendeu ao ver o sorriso morrer no exato instante em que a porta do salão foi fechada.

— Eu não sei qual é o seu plano, mas, é melhor que tenha pensado bem antes de colocá-lo em prática — a voz grave e séria soou pelo local. Tajima juntou as sobrancelhas e olhou com repreensão para o filho. — Por que incentivá-lo dessa maneira? Só o deixará mais sedento pela vitória!

 _Ele contou_ , pensou o desesperado Izuna. _Eu deveria ter pensado que isso era provável antes de colocar o meu plano em prática. Droga!_

Seus irmãos tinham certa razão quando disseram que não havia pensado com cautela. Ele havia se deixado levar pelo sentimento que o empolgou quando viu Tobirama lutar pela primeira vez, e aumentou quando pôde enfrentá-lo. Izuna havia dito que os movimentos do campeão da arena não tinham refinamento, mas o plano dele também não, e admitir tal coisa era difícil demais, por isso guardava o a sensação de derrota como se fosse para proteger a própria vida.

Apesar de internamente já imaginar o que viria a seguir, o filho do imperador ainda tentou se enganar. Ele queria ouvir o resultado daquela inesperada reunião antes de aumentar o seu desespero.

— Ele...

— Ele está decidido a ser o general — a fala de Tajima cortou a pergunta do filho, que ficou ainda mais tenso —, mas não sabe quem será o adversário.

O esclarecimento fez Izuna soltar um suspiro aliviado. Ele havia provado das habilidades de Tobirama apenas algumas vezes, mas já sabia que aquele não era um homem para agir descuidadamente. Se o mestiço soubesse que estava sendo enganado por Izuna antes do dia em que se enfrentassem, seria mais difícil vencê-lo.

— Estou esperando, Izuna — o imperador chamou sua atenção, que estava bem longe dali.

Izuna hesitou ao olhar para o pai novamente. Ele queria explicações, era óbvio, mas não saber qual seria sua reação quando soubesse do plano descuidado o desencorajava.

— Eu disse que o ajudarei a vencer — ele enfim disse, estranhando a expressão neutra do pai. — Venho treinando com ele.

— Para aprender como seu inimigo se move — Tajima balançou a cabeça em afirmação para as próprias palavras. — Mas ele também irá aprender sobre você. E o que fará?

De um momento para o outro, o pai de Izuna deixou a raiva e desconfiança para estar interessado no plano. Algo estava errado com aquilo, Izuna podia sentir.

— Tenho tomado cuidado para não mostrar tudo o que sei — ele mentiu. A ideia de esconder suas habilidades só surgiu naquela manhã, quando Madara jogou palavras parecidas para cima de si. — Não está nervoso? — A pergunta surgiu quando mais uma vez o pai não mostrou raiva ou orgulho. O imperador simplesmente voltou a se ocupar com a bebida, deixando seu filho sem saber o que pensar.

— Não faz diferença para mim. — O mais velho deu de ombros. — De um jeito ou de outro, continuará com isso, não? — Ele o olhou por um breve momento, apenas para ver Izuna afirmar em silêncio. — Só terei que mudar uma pequena decisão.

— O quê?

O olhar suspeito fez Izuna se agitar, aos poucos provando que o sentimento de que algo estava errado era certo.

— Nada demais — afirmou o imperador após tomar um pouco do vinho em sua taça. — Se você morrer... não haverá celebração em nome da sua coragem. Tobirama Senju será o general, como combinamos agora a pouco, e precisará de sua própria festa.

A notícia foi acompanhada de um sorriso debochado.

 _Ele só quer me provocar_ , Izuna tentou se convencer.

— Você não me fará mudar de ideia.

O imperador andou até sua cadeira, e ao sentar de maneira desleixada, diminuiu o sorriso, mas o manteve fraco ao voltar a olhar para o filho.

— Eu digo o mesmo.

 _Droga, e está conseguindo_ , pensou o filho, que subiu os poucos degraus até a cadeira do imperador.

— Você acolheria um mestiço ao seu lado? — Perguntou com indignação, tentando provocar o pai, que conseguia reverter a situação apenas com um olhar. — Madara não aceitará.

O herdeiro era a sua última cartada. Izuna jamais se importou com a origem de terceiros — ainda que sua antipatia por nardianos fosse quase tão forte quanto a do seu país —, muito menos com mestiços. Na realidade, Izuna achava bonito, de certa forma. Eles eram a junção de dois países que não se entendiam há muitos anos; Izuna os via como o símbolo da coragem de seus pais. Muito diferente do que Madara pensava, e a opinião do herdeiro sempre era levada em conta.

— Você já vem fazendo isso — Tajima rebateu o estúpido argumento. Se ele estava insinuando que aceitaria Tobirama como general, era porque Izuna havia se aliado a ele primeiramente. — E não me importa o que Madara acha. Quem é o imperador, afinal?

E ele estava certo. Madara ainda não era o imperador, porém, sua influência poderia ter sido usada ali, mas Izuna lamentou pelo pai ser tão teimoso.

— O que houve com Katsuo foi por imprudência da parte dele e falta de caráter da outra. — O imperador relaxou um pouco mais, porém, o olhar sério seguiu os passos de Izuna, que se sentou ao lado, no lugar do herdeiro. — Você sabe disso.

— Eu sei — a resposta saiu em tom baixo e derrotado. O pai tinha razão naquele assunto, mas desejava que ele nem ao menos existisse. Katsuo era um bom irmão, mas ingênuo demais.

— Você quer me ajudar mais? — Tajima se virou para o filho. — Comece tirando esses pensamentos estúpidos de seu irmão. Ele poderia ser perfeito, se não fosse por esse ódio por pessoas que nem ao menos conhece.

— Ele não os odeia — Izuna afirmou rapidamente. Ele concordava em parte com o pai, mas também conhecia seu irmão. — Madara é apenas... _desconfiado_ quando se trata de mestiços.

— Ainda assim não é aceitável. Tire essa estupidez da cabeça dele!

— E acha que ele irá me ouvir?

— Ele não me ouve quanto a isso — o imperador disse com descontentamento. — Alguém deve ser capaz de colocar algum senso nele.

— Eu espero que esteja certo. — Izuna se levantou. Aquele assunto sobre o herdeiro não era novo, e não queria se intrometer. — Mas sei que essa pessoa ainda irá surgir, porque Madara não escuta nenhum de nós quando o assunto são os mestiços.

— Vocês só me trazem problemas — Tajima estalou a língua antes de voltar a olhar para o filho. — Garotos teimosos.

Izuna segurou o riso que queria escapar, mas o pai entendeu o seu olhar. _E somos teimosos por causa quem?_ Ele sempre pensava de tal forma quando Tajima reclamava de suas atitudes, mas nunca dizia, sabendo que o próprio pai já sabia que grande parte da teimosia dos filhos havia sido herdada dele.

Mesmo sabendo que o assunto havia sido desviado propositalmente por Tajima, Izuna não voltou a ele. Saber que Tobirama não havia descoberto sobre seus planos e que seu pai não iria interferir trouxe alívio o suficiente para deixar o salão em silêncio, sendo vigiado pelo olhar atento do imperador.

Ele estava menos preocupado após a conversa com Tajima, mas não completamente em paz. Assim que fechou a porta atrás de si, um pesado suspiro escapou por seus lábios. Saber que Tobirama poderia ter o cargo que já julgava seu deixava-o inquieto e irritado principalmente consigo mesmo. Seu plano parecia que a todo momento queria se virar contra si mesmo. Mas ele estava decidido a não deixar ser sabotado de tal maneira.

O chá com a mãe foi deixado de lado. Ainda estava no horário, ele sabia, mas não se incomodou em seguir o caminho de volta. As palavras de seus irmãos estavam perambulando em sua mente juntas com as do pai. Ele não queria ouvi-los repetindo as mesmas palavras. Sua irritação estava sendo segurada por um fio de linha e não queria explodir justo no momento em que deveria estar focado no oposto.

O quarto foi a primeira opção para fugir do falatório e olhares, mas ele não conseguiu escapar de sua própria mente, assim que se deitou sobre a cama. Os irmãos sumiram juntamente com o pai e a mãe, e quem o atormentava era Tobirama Senju. Eles haviam conversado poucas vezes, mas desde que o vira lutando na arena, o seu interior se agitava intensamente. Izuna sabia que não era a empolgação por lutar contra alguém tão forte e por ter a oportunidade de mostrar que era bom. Ele conhecia o sentimento que fazia seu corpo estremecer pela quentura que o tomava, mas algo era diferente com aquele homem. Os olhares febris nada discretos que recebia de Tobirama o deixavam mais do que excitado. Eles o desconsertavam, deixavam suas pernas sem forças. Era intenso demais. Apenas de lembrar a maneira com que era observado fazia o seu corpo reagir, mas ele se repreendeu. O corpo rolou na cama e os olhos se fecharam com força.

Ele não poderia se deixar levar por uma atração que não o guiaria para lugar algum. Havia muitos homens em toda Runas Nim mais do que dispostos a ter uma noite com Izuna; alguns até mesmo fantasiavam com mais do que isso, o que fazia o segundo filho do imperador rir. Casamentos e paixões nunca foram o seu foco, mas ele poderia recebê-los em sua cama, desde que fossem bons o suficiente para tirar o campeão da arena de sua cabeça.

Encontrar um homem tão belo e com o corpo tão atraente quanto o de Tobirama não era fácil, ele também sabia disso, mas decidiu que não se importaria em esperar. E enquanto o homem melhor que o novo soldado do imperador não passava de um sonho, Izuna decidiu que precisava definitivamente esvaziar a mente, e sua melhor opção para isso sempre fora seu melhor amigo.

Ele demorou um pouco mais do que era o costume para chegar no ateliê de Bard, mas não notou o tempo ou sequer que naquele horário o amigo já havia partido para casa. Quando viu o local vazio, se lembrou, mas não retornou como deveria. Ele entrou com facilidade, como era permitido por Bard, e seu corpo se jogou sobre o pequeno sofá nos fundos do ateliê. Faltava poucas horas para o fim da tarde, e logo Tobirama apareceria para o treino, então ele esperou, distraído como havia planejado, mas não como queria.

O campeão da arena mais uma vez tomou seus pensamentos, mas diferente de antes, de início a lembrança veio com as lutas no lugar exato onde olhava vazio naquele instante. Ele repassou seus movimentos mentalmente, e se preocupou com a evolução de Tobirama em tão pouco tempo.

_Ele é bom. Muito bom. Se ele fosse o general, o pai ficaria contente._

O pensamento foi breve, mas tão assustador que o fez sentar sobre o sofá e quase morder a própria língua. Izuna tentou se enraivecer com o pensamento, mas ele foi além, com mais lembranças, a de poucas horas atrás, onde o olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo sedutor caía sobre si. Seu corpo estremeceu ao se lembrar, e mais uma repreensão estava a caminho, porém, ela não chegou tão rápida quanto o que dominava seus pensamentos.

A porta do ateliê se abriu e Izuna foi obrigado a receber o homem de cabelos claros. Ele demorou para voltar a realidade, mas quando notou que tudo estava tão escuro, também veio a realização do horário. _Ele está atrasado_.

Izuna pensou em reclamar, mas as palavras se prenderam na garganta ao encarar os olhos vermelhos escuros. Ele abaixou o seu próprio, procurando acalmar o interior, e devagar acendeu as velas do ateliê de Bard. Tobirama o esperou terminar igualmente silencioso, mas sem desgrudar a atenção de seus movimentos.

Ele podia sentir o olhar em suas costas, e mesmo sem poder vê-lo, o corpo esquentou levemente. Izuna quase riu de si mesmo antes de voltar para o sofá, e sabendo que já era tarde para o treinamento daquele dia, resolveu que conversar poderia ajudá-lo daquela vez.

— Você se encontrou com o meu pai — disse ele, assim que tocou o sofá. O assunto não poderia ser deixado para trás, ou Tobirama desconfiaria ainda mais de suas atitudes.

— Ele me convocou. — O mestiço deu de ombros.

— Você não contou a ele sobre os nossos encontros. — Izuna olhou para baixo, orgulhoso demais para encará-lo. — Eu agradeço.

Izuna falava com sinceridade enquanto juntava as mãos sobre o colo. Ele realmente estava agradecido por seu silêncio, mas de repente falar com Tobirama causava um nervosismo atípico.

— Não me pareceu que gostaria que ele soubesse — Tobirama respondeu com tranquilidade, ainda que por dentro se sentisse tão agitado quanto Izuna. O olhar nervoso de mais cedo e a maneira que fora ignorado ainda estavam frescos em sua memória. — Nem mesmo eu sei os seus motivos. Mas, poderia me dizer, já que está tão agradecido. — Ele suspirou fundo quando teve os olhos negros em sua direção novamente. O leve estremecer o fez dar um passo para trás, e se encostou na estátua ao lado, disfarçando seu estado. — Algo me diz que não será proveitoso para mim, por isso não me conta.

O pensamento de que Tobirama era mais inteligente do que mostrava o fez apertar o maxilar.

— Então por que ainda está aqui?

— Porque preciso.

Izuna suavizou a expressão com a rápida resposta, e abriu um fraco sorriso.

— Você também não me dá tanta informação. — O filho do imperador se levantou. Ele queria saber mais sobre Tobirama. Suas fraquezas emocionais poderiam ser muito mais proveitosas do que as físicas, que a cada dia diminuíam mais. — Está escondendo algo de mim.

Tobirama levantou as sobrancelhas. O silêncio fez com que Izuna pensasse que estava certo, e sua agitação de antes mudou de foco. A curiosidade cresceu mais do que qualquer outro sentimento.

— Por que quis entrar para o exército? Para que quer ser o general? Quer estar perto do meu pai por algum motivo? — Ele jogou uma pergunta seguida da outra, sem dar espaço para que fossem respondidas. Izuna queria saber tudo. Tobirama reclamava que ele era enigmático, mas também escondia muito de si. — Você por acaso quer... vingança?

A expressão séria do seu futuro adversário o deixou ainda mais intrigado e decidido a saber o que aquele homem realmente queria. Não era comum um mestiço querer se arriscar entre os soldados, quando tudo o que eles queriam naquele país era viver em paz e longe de problemas. E Tobirama parecia ter vivido até ali apenas para aquilo, o que trouxe pensamentos nada bons — e completamente errôneos — para a possível situação.

— Seus pais foram mortos em Nardos em algum momento em que meu pai tentou se apossar das terras — ele falou em voz alta, como se estivesse lendo o passado de Tobirama com perfeição, mas tudo o que estava fazendo era fazer o Senju rir internamente, aliviado pelo filho do imperador não saber o que falava. — Veio para Runas Nim como um órfão, passou fome, foi maltratado por ser um mestiço, e agora quer se vingar por seu passado, matando o imperador.

Izuna colocou uma das mãos sobre os lábios enquanto teorizava suas suspeitas ridículas. Tobirama o ouviu em silêncio enquanto cruzava os braços. Ele se segurou o quanto pôde, mas a última frase o fez rir em tom alto e espontâneo.

— Eu sei algo sobre você agora. — Ele apontou brevemente em sua direção. — Izuna Uchiha adora ficção. Você deveria ser um escritor.

— Você tem o perfil de alguém assim... — Izuna abaixou o tom de voz aos poucos, envergonhado por ter deixado seus pensamentos saírem tão despreocupadamente.

— Meus pais estão vivos e moram em Runas Nim — Tobirama contou com o maior prazer e mais sorridente do que normalmente era. A expressão de Izuna o divertia imensamente. — Eu nunca passei fome. Minha família é dona de um banco. — Ele riu novamente, desta vez da face surpresa. — E não tenho intenção alguma em encostar em seu pai, que nunca fez nada para nós, a não ser receber a mim e minha mãe em seu país.

Ele queria muito saber mais sobre Tobirama, mas receber tantas informações de uma vez o deixou espantado. Jamais imaginou que sua família tivesse tanto dinheiro, e que todos estavam bem. O que ouviu o deixou ainda mais intrigado, pois ninguém que vivia tão bem se arriscaria a ir para a guerra daquela maneira. Ele pensou em questioná-lo sobre o assunto, mas uma rápida olhada para si mesmo o fez se calar. Izuna também tinha tudo, mas nada estava bem em seu interior.

— Você já conhecia o meu pai? — Perguntou ele, tentando continuar a coletar informações.

— Apenas de longe. Meu pai o conheceu, anos atrás, quando pediu permissão para que voltasse a morar aqui — Tobirama contava com neutralidade enquanto seus pés o levavam até a mesa de madeira, onde sempre havia uma larga tábua de uvas verdes. — Não tínhamos aonde ir além de Runas Nim, quando corremos de Nardos. Seu pai parece não se lembrar, mas salvou nossas vidas ao permitir uma nardiana e mais um mestiço em suas terras de um jeito tão súbito.

A última parte da história de Tobirama chamou sua atenção, e suas teorias retornaram, desta vez não tão erradas.

— Vocês fugiram de Nardos?

Ele esperou por mais uma resposta rápida e sincera, mas Tobirama se entregou ao silêncio novamente. A atenção fora desviada para as uvas, e tranquilamente degustou duas delas. E apesar da quietude, Izuna esperou. Alguma coisa ele deveria dizer, mas não foi o que esperava quando ouviu a voz de Tobirama mais uma vez.

— Seu pai nos ajudou, então, eu jamais o mataria — ele afirmou mais uma vez. Tobirama se encostou na mesa ao voltar-se para Izuna, e após um fraco suspiro, tomou a vez nas perguntas. — Você conhece o meu oponente?

Esperar que Tobirama respondesse todas as questões e ficasse calado quanto as suas próprias seria ingenuidade, então não ficou surpreso quando o ouviu.

— Sim.

Ele deveria receber respostas e Izuna queria dá-las completas. O segundo filho do imperador sempre gostou de brincar com as palavras, de interpretar e provocar, mas nas últimas horas ele não estava se sentindo confortável para isso. Talvez fosse olhar insistente em suas expressões e movimentos, ou a maneira com que seu corpo reagia, ele não sabia.

— E ele é o motivo de ter me procurado?

— Sim.

Por mais que seu interior o acusasse por estar enganando Tobirama, ele se segurou no plano. Não havia mentira em suas respostas, ele tentava se convencer de que estava tudo bem, mas a expressão decepcionada juntamente com o suspiro cansado de Tobirama o fez ainda mais culpado.

— Eu não deveria confiar em você ou continuar vindo aqui, ainda mais depois dessas respostas tão vagas. Mas eu realmente preciso — Tobirama revelou ao se aproximar.

Izuna mais uma vez foi atiçado pela curiosidade com a necessidade que sentia vir do outro, que notou o significado em sua expressão rapidamente. 

— Seu pai não me deu a opção de recusar a luta, como eu vinha pensando em fazer — ele explicou desanimado, surpreendendo o filho do imperador. — Eu só queria entrar para o exército, e consegui. Mas agora sou obrigado a lutar para manter os meus objetivos, então é o que farei.

— Tobirama...

Ele tentou falar, mas após seu nome, nada saiu pela garganta. Tobirama o olhava intensamente, esperando por algo mais, ansioso, mas também não se surpreendeu pelo silêncio. O Senju soltou outro suspiro ao se aproximar um pouco mais, fazendo com que Izuna perdesse o pouco da fala que ainda sobrava.

— Eu realmente não faço ideia dos seus motivos para isso, mas, obrigado por me ajudar — ele disse em tom baixo, tão próximo, causando leves arrepios no homem à sua frente.

Tobirama segurou o sorriso ao notar o estado de Izuna. O cansaço que aquele curto tempo desde que o conhecera o fez perder um pouco do ânimo que tinha em provocá-lo, e tudo o que fez fora se afastar para ir embora.

— Eu o verei amanhã.

O mestiço encerrou a conversa com a simples despedida, não dando chances para que fosse respondido ao fechar a porta do ateliê, deixando o filho do imperador para trás com o imenso sentimento de culpa.

A vez de Izuna de partir do ateliê demorou mais do que o pretendido. Mais uma vez o sofá foi seu companheiro de pensamentos, e tentou reprimir o forte sentimento em seu peito. Agora que sabia mais sobre Tobirama, não havia se transformado mais fácil de saber suas fraquezas, o contrário aconteceu, fazendo com que Izuna se enrolasse ainda mais na própria armadilha. Os pais de Tobirama que nem ao menos conhecia dominaram sua imaginação. Em sua mente, eles choravam e o culpavam enquanto abraçavam o corpo sem alma do filho. Os gritos eram altos, e o fizeram fechar os olhos com força, trazendo agora sua mãe, devastada como quando Katsuo foi morto, e seu pai em desespero e se culpando por sua morte, se cedesse às imagens dos pais de Tobirama. Ele se sentia perdido, e extremamente idiota por ter pensado em um plano como aquele.

 _Eu pensei que seria melhor conhecê-lo, para ter a vantagem, mas não é_ , ele pensou enquanto tentava controlar o nervosismo ao segurar as mãos trêmulas. _Teria sido melhor nem tê-lo visto no torneio. Ter essa empatia agora só me atrapalhará._

O arrependimento era claro, não havia como negar, mas Izuna ainda tentou se agarrar a decisão que tivera no início daquele ano. Pensar primeiramente em si mesmo seria sua prioridade, e estava conseguindo, até os últimos dias. Ele riu para o nada ao notar que sua vida realmente havia mudado, como sempre pediu para que acontecesse, mas novamente nada acontecia da maneira que planejava. Sua consciência já sofria desde o primeiro encontro após o torneio, e a maneira com que Tobirama o agradeceu piorou tudo.

Izuna não sabia mais o que fazer.

***

Ele sabia que teria que escolher um caminho definitivo antes de voltar a falar ou agir com qualquer pessoa, principalmente Tobirama. Izuna nunca havia brincado com a decisão de se tornar general, muito menos desistido de ser quem sonhava, então, dias depois de tanto pensar, ele finalmente escolheu. O orgulho fora quem o puxou para o lado em que mantinha a mentira, e mesmo com a culpa caminhando ao lado, ele não desviou o olhar de sua frente.

Os dias da semana passavam lentos, mas as noites eram tão rápidas quanto os movimentos de Tobirama. Os treinos continuavam; todos os dias ao fim da tarde ele se encontrava com o mestiço que cutucava mais do que sua culpa. A maneira com que ele se movimentava, tocava Izuna enquanto evitava um golpe certeiro, causavam o mesmo que antes apenas os olhares intensos eram capazes. O corpo estremecia, sentia as pernas fracas enquanto se aproveitava dos momentos em que também podia tocá-lo, imaginando indo além dos rápidos toques nos ombros e cintura. Izuna se perdia na sensação imaginária que era acariciar o peitoral por baixo dos tecidos enquanto devorava os lábios finos e charmosos. Muitas vezes sua imaginação perdia total controle, fazendo com que fosse ao chão pelos golpes do culpado por seu estado e também por conta da fraqueza em olhar em seus olhos sedutores.

Izuna se xingava sempre que ouvia a risada debochada do que oferecia ajuda para que levantasse. As distrações aumentavam a cada dia, e aquele não podia ser o momento pior para estar desatento. Havia decidido que Tobirama não passaria de um obstáculo em seu caminho, mas era difícil concordar com isso enquanto estava em sua companhia. Ás vezes, até mesmo quando estava sozinho era difícil. Em uma manhã em especial, ele provou que apenas juramentos internos e fechar os olhos não adiantaria nada. Ele oficialmente tinha um problema. Depois de semanas dormindo poucas horas enquanto se dividia em pensar na luta e em como Tobirama ficava extremamente delicioso quando os treinos terminavam e usava a própria camisa para limpar o suor, ele finalmente conseguiu uma noite de sono completa. Mas não houve paz ao fechar os olhos. Não mesmo; fechar os olhos só piorava a situação, como já havia concluído, e se provou ainda mais perigoso com os sonhos que o dominaram por toda a noite.

Tobirama o jogou contra o sofá do ateliê de Bard. Sem a camisa e completamente suado, como nos momentos pós-treino, mas a diferença era que Izuna podia sentir sua pele sobre a sua, grudando as peles em chamas pela excitação, fazendo-o gemer alto enquanto os lábios sugavam seu corpo com força e desejo. O nome do mestiço foi chamado por incontáveis vezes de maneira deleitosa ao senti-lo em seu interior, provando-o com euforia e extremo desejo. O olhar quente não desprendia do seu, exatamente como nos treinos, deixando-o sem forças para fazer nada além recebê-lo com mais e mais gemidos.

Izuna nunca havia se sentido tão erótico, e não tinha se entregado a alguém tão livremente, e ele viu que realmente _jamais_ havia passado por aquilo, pois assim que os olhos se abriram, a vergonha e sensação que as roupas molhadas traziam vieram com o despertar.

O sonho havia sido real demais. Tanto que nem ao menos se acordou ao inconscientemente tocar-se por baixo das cobertas. Ele se assustou por um momento, mas depois de se levantar e passar pela humilhação de ter que se limpar após a frustação de não ter tido a noite maravilhosa com Tobirama, a irritação o tomou.

Demorou para ter coragem de sair do quarto, com o medo infundado de alguém além dele mesmo souber o que havia se passado ali. Quando foi chamado para a refeição da manhã, ele hesitou, mas para evitar perguntas, foi ao encontro dos irmãos, que já se mostravam enérgicos. Izuna não reparou em nenhuma palavra que se misturava na conversa, e a insistência para que participasse de uma nova discussão, que mesmo sem saber sobre o que se tratava já julgava tola, o fez mostrar um pouco de sua irritação que deveria ter ficado no quarto.

Os irmãos o olharam assustados com as palavras ásperas, mas não se importaram realmente. Izuna nem sempre estava de bom humor para discussões, e aquele tipo de comportamento era mais comum do que gostariam. Mas o nível da irritação era novo, mais elevado, tanto que o segundo filho do imperador nem ao menos terminou de comer o que estava em seu prato, voltando para o quarto às pressas.

Ele tentou se esquecer do sonho que tivera, mas só conseguiu se distrair após um longo tempo brigando consigo mesmo. A saída do quarto foi definitiva quando se sentiu realmente pronto, mas hesitação voltou a tomá-lo quando a ideia de aproveitar o sol da tarde o levou até o curto corredor aberto em que dois de seus irmãos estavam.

Izuna deu um passo para trás. Ainda não estava à vontade para encarar os irmãos depois da breve discussão de mais cedo, porém, o local e os sons que vinham de baixo chamaram sua atenção tanto quanto as expressões interessadas dos mais novos. Izuna engoliu o orgulho ao voltar o passo, e se aproximou de Hayato e Ren como se nada houvesse passado.

— O que estão fazendo? — Perguntou ele, assim que os alcançou. Izuna segurou o riso ao ver as expressões surpresas de ambos, e o óbvio desconserto.

— Conhecendo o mestiço — Ren deu de ombros ao dizer e voltar a olhar para baixo, onde os sons de espadas se chocando vinham.

Izuna acompanhou os olhares dos irmãos até o campeão da arena, que lutava contra seu capitão com destreza. Izuna segurou o sorriso que se abria internamente enquanto o observava usar o pouco que havia aprendido consigo. _Em tão pouco tempo, e ele já se move como se lutasse assim a vida toda._

O filho do imperador se impressionou, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do homem de cabelos claros. Os movimentos eram impressionantes vendo de fora, mas o olhar de Izuna teimava em reparar em mais do que a luta; admirando mais o corpo forte e a maneira que o sentia chamá-lo mesmo sem tê-lo notado ali. A lembrança do sonho quis tomar sua vez novamente, mas seus pensamentos e desejos foram repreendidos rapidamente, e sua atenção fora dividida quando ouviu de Ren que o mestiço havia se envolvido em uma discussão com um dos soldados mais cedo, por isso estavam treinando diretamente com o capitão naquele dia.

Enfrentar seu comandante poderia parecer uma honra, mas na realidade era um castigo, pois nenhum deles eram adversários fáceis ou compreensivos. _Mas, para ele não deve ser assim tão difícil_ , pensou Izuna, um pouco antes de ouvir os irmãos chamando-o por “mestiço” de novo e mais uma vez. Aquele tipo de tratamento não era apreciado por Izuna, mas nunca se incomodou tanto em ouvir alguém ser chamado de mestiço quanto naquele momento. Todos o chamavam assim e com tom surpreso, como se um mestiço ser tão forte fosse algo impossível. Ele não gostava de ouvi-los falar assim de Tobirama.

— Ele tem um nome — Izuna interrompeu a conversa dos irmãos ao dizer. Seu braço se apoiou na murada e o olhar foi para baixo novamente. — Ele se chama Tobirama.

Hayato e Ren se olharam com surpresa pela correção do mais velho, mas nada disseram de imediato. Izuna estava diferente desde o torneio na arena, e por seu olhar nos soldados lá em baixo, Hayato achava ter uma ideia do motivo, já Ren, tinha certeza enquanto Izuna ainda se perguntava porque Tobirama Senju o atraía tanto.

— Eu tenho outro nome para ele — Hayato disse. — Gostoso.

Izuna rapidamente desviou a atenção para o sorriso malicioso ao seu lado e juntou as sobrancelhas. O incômodo ao ouvir a voz de seu irmão naquele momento foi maior do que quando Tobirama só era chamado de mestiço. De repente, ele sentiu grande vontade de tirar aquele sorriso dos lábios do mais novo com um soco.

— O quê? — Hayato olhou para os dois irmãos, dando de ombros no fim. — Vocês sabem que estou certo.

O suspiro profundo não conseguiu acalmá-lo, e para evitar outra confusão criada por si mesmo, Izuna desviou o olhar para baixo novamente, se xingando internamente enquanto observava Tobirama e em silêncio concordava com Hayato.

— Não importa para mim. — Izuna não quis ceder, e ainda tentava segurar a raiva por seu irmão achar que podia falar o que bem entendia sobre quem não lhe dizia respeito. — Irei matá-lo de qualquer maneira.

Ele forçou um dar de ombros enquanto se desencostava da murada. Estava pronto para ir embora antes que perdesse a cabeça, mas os olhos vermelhos escuros o prenderam onde estava. Tobirama notou os filhos do imperador em certo momento, e quando a presença de Izuna foi confirmada, o campeão da arena vacilou em seus passos, sendo pego pelo capitão, que desviou a espada um pouco tarde, batendo-a levemente em sua cintura. Ren e Hayato riram do jeito do mestiço, mas Izuna os acompanhou com um riso forçado enquanto procurava por algum ferimento no homem lá em baixo.

— Parece que sim — Ren riu ao olhar para o irmão mais velho e rebater suas palavras de outrora.

— Mas talvez seja através do coração, hm? — Hayato caçoou ao cutucar Izuna com o cotovelo.

Ele riu fraco e ainda mais forçado, tentando o máximo disfarçar seu descontentamento com o assunto. Ele não podia tomar o lado de Tobirama, muito menos mostrar que seu coração havia acelerado com a atenção dos olhos vermelhos.

— Ainda valerá, não? — O sorriso falso ao falar enganou os mais novos, que riram mais uma vez.

Izuna deu as costas no momento em que sentiu que não aguentaria se segurar. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e os passos apressados não foram parados nem mesmo quando ouviu a voz de Hayato.

— Aonde vai?

— Ver Bard — respondeu ele quando já estava no fim do corredor.

— Eu posso ir?

Izuna enfim conseguiu rir com sinceridade em tom baixo e discreto ao ouvir a pergunta de Hayato sair em tom gaguejado e ansioso.

— Não.

O irmão torceu o nariz com a recusa e a expressão se tornou séria. Izuna não precisou olhá-lo para visualizar sua reação, e por isso riu mais uma vez.

A desculpa para ir embora fora inventada na hora e em um primeiro momento como uma mentira, mas Izuna seguiu o caminho para o centro ao notar que precisava de algum tempo longe da fortaleza. Bard estava presente em seu ateliê desta vez. O artista era ocupado, com sua presença requisitada em muitos bailes e onde seu trabalho precisava ser feito fora do confortável ateliê, mas aquela semana estava sendo preenchida com apenas um projeto: a grande estátua de Tajima, que ficaria ali ao lado, no centro da capital de Runas.

Izuna entrou em silêncio enquanto observava o rosto de seu pai já pronto e o corpo tomando forma aos poucos. Bard notou sua presença rapidamente, mas como sempre, não desviou a atenção do trabalho, deixando o amigo à vontade para se jogar no sofá ao lado.

— Não vai treinar hoje? — As primeiras palavras atipicamente partiram do artista, que ainda focava o olhar no pequeno detalhe da capa da estátua.

Bard não se incomodava com os barulhos dos treinos de Izuna. A maioria de suas artes eram feitas ali, onde ficava a parte mais agitada da cidade. Barulhos nunca foram um problema, os sons da espada cortando o ar até mesmo o inspirava, e os dias sem ver Izuna ali o fez sentir que algo faltava em seu próprio trabalho.

— Mais tarde — Izuna o respondeu sem ânimo, o que despertou a curiosidade do amigo.

— Com companhia. — Bard sorriu com malícia, aproveitando que não podia ser visto enquanto estava de costas. — Eu vi o mestiço saindo daqui outro dia — ele ouviu o estalar de língua vindo atrás de si e riu internamente. — Como ele se chama mesmo?

Izuna respirou fundo, mais uma vez tendo que segurar a irritação. Aquele era um péssimo dia para pensar em Tobirama, e todos pareciam tê-lo abraçado como assunto preferido.

— Gostoso. 

— O quê?

A maneira com que Bard se desequilibrou na pequena escada o fez segurar o riso. A palavra foi dita propositalmente, não apenas pela lembrança de mais cedo.

— Apelido dado por Hayato.

Izuna deu de ombros, escondendo o sorriso vitorioso ao ver a expressão descontente do amigo, que para o próprio bem, desceu os degraus rapidamente, e as sobrancelhas juntas ocultadas quando a face nervosa se virou para encarar a estátua foram vistas pelo filho do imperador com deleite.

— Por que ele diria algo assim? — Bard gaguejou as palavras em tom baixo e imediatamente arrependido por tê-las pronunciado.

— É só o que ele acha — Izuna mais uma vez deu de ombros, agora sorrindo como queria enquanto o amigo tentava disfarçar seu descontentamento ao voltar a trabalhar, mas longe da escada.

— E você não concorda? — Bard finalmente virou o rosto na direção do filho do imperador, e passado um pouco do incômodo em seu peito, riu em tom baixo. — Eu nunca o tinha visto corar.

— E eu nunca o tinha visto tão ciumento — Izuna o respondeu rapidamente ao levantar. Suas mãos foram diretamente para as uvas verdes e as mordeu com violência.

— Eu não... — Bard hesitou. Os anos ao lado de Izuna o ensinaram que de nada adiantava começar uma discussão, pois o amigo sempre as ganhava. — Não mude de assunto.

Izuna conseguiu rir rapidamente, mas o olhar do artista sobre si o fez baixar a guarda. Aquele era o seu melhor amigo, e o motivo de ter ido ali tão apressadamente era bastante óbvio. Ele só precisava criar coragem para falar o que estava se repetindo em seu interior por diversas vezes.

— É só que... — Izuna ia começar com toda a história, desde o início, mas quis poupar a si mesmo e o amigo. Não havia grandes detalhes, apenas a realidade para contar. — Ele me deixa estremecido apenas pelo olhar. Eu não gosto. Me deixa fraco.

Ele respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Era ainda mais ridículo quando falava em voz alta.

— Há quem diz que é um bom sentimento. Mas não Izuna Uchiha, o impenetrável — Bard riu suavemente antes de voltar a trabalhar na estátua. — Você não deveria dar tanta importância para isso. É óbvio que o deseja, e é completamente normal. Se divirta com ele. Logo irá passar.

— Eu quero que passe agora. Não é um bom momento.

— Então o receba sem as roupas esta noite.

Izuna largou a seriedade ao rir da sugestão do amigo. Se fosse tudo tão simples como Bard achava, ele não estaria perdendo noites de sono.

— Por que quer tanto que eu me envolva com ele? — A graça ainda o acompanhava quando ficou ao lado de Bard.

— Eu só quero que a sua mãe pare de dizer que nos quer casados. — O artista também riu ao se lembrar de todas as vezes em que visitou o castelo e foi encurralado pela mãe de Izuna.

— Eu já disse para ela que você é do Hayato. — Izuna alargou o sorriso ao provocá-lo com sucesso. O olhar sério o fez dar um passo para trás, mas não tirou a graça do momento. — O quê? Se divirta com ele, sim?

Bard balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— Não diga isso do seu próprio irmão.

— Por que não? Tenho certeza de ele adoraria.

— Não brinque com isso.

O amigo de Izuna fechou ainda mais a expressão ao voltar a olhar para a estátua, mas o nervosismo era tanto que nem ao menos se recordava onde havia parado.

— Você pode brincar comigo e eu não posso com você? — O filho do imperador insistiu na provocação. Ele adorava tirar Bard de sua postura calma.

— É diferente.

— Por quê? — Izuna voltou a se aproximar. — Porque o ama? 

— Cale a boca! — A voz de Bard soou alta pelo ateliê, tirando outra risada de seu amigo. — Estúpido — ele acabou murmurando o xingamento, envergonhado pelo descontrole. — Vá "lutar" com o seu mestiço e me deixe trabalhar. — Bufou ao ouvir mais uma risada, mas não caiu na provocação de Izuna outra vez, ele resolveu entrar em seu jogo novamente. — Ou veio para pedir uma estátua dele?

Bard sorriu ao olhar com malícia para Izuna, esperando o nervosismo de antes, mas encarando apenas os lábios curvados como os seus. O filho do imperador apoiou o braço em seu ombro e observou a estátua do pai.

— Oh, ele ficaria incrível em meu quarto. — Izuna imaginou Tobirama no lugar do imperador, e o sorriso se alargou. — Mas, prefiro o real.

Ah, e como ele preferia. Bard teria que perdoá-lo, mas a visão do verdadeiro Tobirama era infinitamente melhor do que qualquer obra de arte. O pensamento o fez rir internamente. Ele realmente estava perdido, pois, mesmo depois de toda a irritação e culpa, a ideia inicial de Bard parecia ser um ótimo caminho.


End file.
